Une justice sans sentiments
by HysGreed
Summary: Eren aime Levi.Levi aime Eren.Leur relation dure depuis maintenant deux ans et se passe dans le plus grand des secrets en attendant la majorité d'Eren,afin d'éviter de sérieux problèmes à Levi. Malheureusement pour eux,quelqu'un va les dénoncer,preuves à l'appuis.Le monde entier se ligue contre Levi, et Eren sombre dans l'impuissance, mais tout les deux se battront coute que coute.
1. Le début du calvaire

Tout ceci relate de la fiction! Je n'ai aucun avis là-dessus et je ne donnerai jamais mon point de vue sur ce genre d'affaire. J'aime le Ereri et je souhaite avant tout vous faire partager une histoire de plus sur eux. Cela se passe dans un Univers Alternatif, le notre, c'est pourquoi tout n'est pas beau et rose. Ici, nos deux protagonistes se retrouvent devant la justice. Je répète que cela est de la fiction bien que j'essaierai de rester proche de la réalité. Si vous n'aimez pas, ce que je peux comprendre, alors ne lisez pas. Si vous êtes âgé de moins de quinze ans alors veuillez passer votre chemin s'il vous plait. Le système judiciaire est complexe, parfois difficile à comprendre, et je ne tiens pas à influencer votre jugement à cause d'une simple fiction. La fiction est **INFLUENCEE** par le réel mais ce n'est **PAS** la réalité. J'espère que vous comprenez. Pour ceux qui se sentent prêt a suivre cette aventure, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

La canicule se faisait durement ressentir dans cette petite ville tranquille où vivaient deux hommes. Ceux-là, pour une raison de bien-être, avaient décidé de dormir la fenêtre ouverte, histoire de laisser passer le peu de fraîcheur présente dans l'air. Les deux compères dormaient paisiblement dans le double lit du plus vieux. Il était tard, deux heures du matin peut-être, et une grosse journée les attendait. L'un semblait plus jeune que l'autre mais cela ne les gênait pas; Ils assumaient tout en gardant leur relation secrète. Tout à coup, alors que le silence régnait sur ce petit appartement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un vacarme incroyable, réveillant les habitants de ce lieu si paisible. Une ribambelle de policiers entrèrent dans la chambre, arme pointé sur l'homme dont la coupe rappelée le fait qu'il était un ancien soldat.

 _-Levi Ackerman?_

 _-C'est moi, c'est quoi ce bordel?_

Deux hommes s'approchèrent et le maîtrisèrent sous les hurlements de son compagnon. Encore endormis malgré le réveil dès plus mouvementé, aucun des deux n'arrivaient à comprendre ce qu'il se passait à l'instant même. Pourquoi ces hommes étaient-ils entrés chez son compagnon ? Pourquoi avaient-ils défoncé la porte?Mais surtout, pourquoi le menaçaient-ils comme si qu'il était un dangereux criminel ? Tout se passait beaucoup trop vite pour que le plus jeune ne comprenne la situation.

 _-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation._

 _-Et en quel honneur ?!_

Son ton était froid, acerbe. Il avait pourtant sa petite idée derrière la tête. Il savait ce qu'il risquait si jamais tout cela s'apprenait, mais il gardait toujours un espoir. Un infime espoir. Malheureusement pour lui, l'espoir ne changea rien à sa situation, et le pire arriva;

 _-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour détournement de mineur. Veuillez nous suivre dans le silence._

 _-Vous voyez bien que je suis en caleçon vous permettez que je me rhabille ou vous allez en plus m'accuser d'exhibitionnisme!?_

Il fut conduit par l'un des policiers dans sa salle de bain, non sans ménagement. Évidemment, il dût s'habiller devant ce type qui le fixait avec un air de dégoût sur le visage. Il savait à quoi s'attendre. Les regards, les insultes, la prison... Il s'y était préparé. Ce qui l'inquiétait n'était pas ce qui allait lui arriver mais bel et bien Eren. Lui n'était pas prêt. Il était trop pur pour être confronté a tout cela.

 _-C'est bon t'as fini? On peut y aller?_

 _-Ouai._

 _-Me regarde pas comme ça, je hais les pédophiles._

Pédophile... Savait-il de quoi il parlait au moins? Il n'en était certainement pas un... Eren n'avait pas moins de quinze ans lorsqu'ils se sont connus alors non, il n'était pas un enfoiré de pédophile. Jamais il irait faire des choses avec un gamin... Hors de question. Il n'était pas malade, il aimait seulement Eren, rien de plus. Il n'y avait rien de pervers là-dedans. Il se sentit tiré de force par cet homme haineux et, sortant de la salle de bain, il tomba sur Eren, le regard larmoyant. Même si cela était dur, il devait rester la tête haute. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'aggraver son cas. Lorsqu'il sortit, menotté cette fois, avec les policiers, tout le voisinage le regardait, l'incompréhension reflétant leurs regards. Il soupira et se laissa emmener, la sirène de la voiture hurlant dans chaque ruelles empruntées; De toute manière, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.


	2. Médiatisation

_-Eren! Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de savoir Levi Ackerman en prison par votre faute?_

Eren se dépêcha de sortir, tête cachée sous un manteau tenu par ses meilleurs amis. Voilà maintenant trois jours que l'affaire Ackerman était médiatisée et cela virait à la catastrophe. Déjà que l'interdiction de voir Levi était dur mais avoir la pression des médias était pire. Une voiture arriva à la hauteur des adolescents et ils s'y engouffrèrent le plus rapidement possible, semant ainsi les journalistes. C'était devenu une habitude. Chaque jour, les journalistes attendaient Eren devant son lycée pour l'interviewer. Ils l'harcelaient littéralement et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il s'était mit à penser qu'ils essayaient de l'avoir à l'usure, et peut-être qu'ils allaient avoir raison de lui; Trois jours, et il ne supportait déjà plus tout ça. La conductrice regarda le jeune garçon, jetant un coup d'oeil dans son rétroviseur. Il était au bord de la crise de nerf.

 _-Eren, regarde-moi._

A l'entente de la douce voix, il releva sa tête et les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Tout était de sa faute. Si il avait été plus vieux tout cela ne se serait jamais passé et il vivrait heureux avec Levi. Levi... C'était horrible ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il était sûr qu'il savait se défendre, après tout, il avait été militaire, mais... Et si il rencontrait plus fort que lui? Qu'il se faisait tabasser? Jamais il ne le supporterait, il s'en voudrait beaucoup trop.

 _-Sèches-moi tes larmes, s'il te plaît Eren._

Elle se gara devant un petit immeuble et Mikasa et Armin -les meilleurs amis d'Eren- descendirent. Par chance, ils habitaient dans le même quartier et cela faisait des économies d'essence à la jeune femme. Le plus jeune vînt s'installer sur le siège de devant et elle n'hésita pas à l'étreindre. Elle savait qu'il en avait besoin, elle se devait de le consoler. Eren était un gentil garçon, il ne méritait pas tout ce qui lui arrivait.

 _-Tu sais Eren... Levi n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça alors sèches-moi ces vilaines larmes. Je suis persuadée qu'il te dirait de relever la tête et de faire abstraction de tes problèmes,_ elle se redressa en fronçant les sourcils et secoua sa main _, allons Eren qu'est-ce que tu fous sale chouineur de merde! Tu vas salir ma voiture avec ta morve alors arrêtes ça immédiatement._

Le garçon ria légèrement et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour se moucher. Petra imitait très mal Levi mais au moins elle savait détendre l'atmosphère et rien que pour ça, il l'en remerciait. Petra était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Eren ne l'avait pas apprécié lors de sa première rencontre et pour cause; Petra était l'ex de Levi. Les deux s'étaient quittés d'un commun accord et depuis ils entretenaient une sorte de relation frère/sœur assez spéciale. Le garçon avait su qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. C'était une femme vraiment fantastique, prête à tout pour aider le plus de personne possible. Lorsqu'elle avait su pour leur relation -elle était d'ailleurs la seule à avoir été mis au courant- elle les avait félicité puis avait promit de les aider si les choses tournaient mal. Elle avait tenu parole.

 _-Tu veux dormir chez moi ce soir? Je sais que c'est difficile avec ton père..._

 _-Non merci Petra... Si je ne dors pas à la maison je sens que je vais envenimer les choses et,_ il soupira _, j'en ai pas le courage._

 _-Je comprends. Je te ramène chez toi et surtout tu m'appelles si ça ne va pas! Je viendrais illico!_

Le reste du trajet ne fut pas très long, a vrai dire il n'habitait qu'à cinq petites minutes de chez Armin et Mikasa. Petra l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir, une fois qu'elle s'était assurée que le jeune était bien rentré chez lui. Sacré numéro cette Petra Ral. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte d'entrée, il sentit immédiatement le froid propre à chez lui. Ce n'était pas le froid rassurant de Levi, celui-ci était angoissant. Depuis que cette affaire était médiatisée, le père d'Eren qui se trouvait être un médecin réputée de la ville, s'assurait toujours d'être présent avant que son fils ne rentre. Il était fou de rage à cause de cette histoire.

 _-Alors Eren cette journée?_

 _-Je te laisse deviner._

Il entendit son père ricaner amèrement avant de boire son café. Il était saoul. Jamais il ne se le serait permis si sa femme était encore de ce monde. Jamais.

 _-Et de la faute à qui Eren? Tu te rends comptes dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourré? Tes bagarres ne te suffisaient pas, il fallait en plus que tu te fasses remarquer par les médias? Bravo c'est réussis! Non mais franchement, coucher avec un pédophile! C'est quoi la prochaine étape? Hein?_

 _-Levi n'est pas un pédophile!_

La claque partit d'elle-même. Eren n'était même pas choqué. Il regarda son père, et partit, tel un fantôme vers sa chambre tout en murmurant un « _Levi n'est pas un pédophile... On s'aime..._ ». Levi avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Jamais ils ne seraient compris. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez les autres? C'était si dur que ça de croire en l'amour de deux personnes? C'était si dur à croire qu'Eren était maître de ses décisions? Dans un élan de désespoir, le jeune fracassa son poing contre son mur et jeta tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main. Épuisé, mais toujours pas calmé, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa petite table de chevet et en sortit un livre.

 _-Page quatre-vingt-trois... Quatre-vingt-trois..._

Lorsqu'il fut à cette page, il explosa. Il serra le livre comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de secours. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, le garçon s'était calmé, à présent endormis. Dans ce livre, à la page quatre-vingt-trois, se cachait en réalité une photo représentant Eren et Levi. Eren était taquin, essayant d'embrasser Levi, et celui-ci s'était tourné essayant de lui mordre le bout du nez. Leur seule photo. La seule que Levi avait accepté afin de protéger leur secret. Finalement, et ce malgré toute leur discrétion, ils avaient été découvert. Et ils payaient chacun les frais plus que salés de leur amour.

[…]

Alors qu'il était plongé dans un profond sommeil, il entendit au loin une sonnerie qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sursauta et attrapa son téléphone. Bon sang mais quelle heure était-il?!

 _-Eren! Ne sors surtout pas de chez toi!_

 _-Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Petra... Il faut que j'aille en cours..._

 _-Hors de question! Les journalistes ont trouvé ton adresse! Tu restes chez toi!_

A l'entente de ces mots, Eren s'était précipité vers sa fenêtre et... Il fut aveuglé par les flashs des appareils photos. Ni une ni deux il avait fermé les rideaux et avait reporté son attention sur l'appel. Par chance, Petra n'avait pas raccroché.

 _-Petra... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire..._

 _-J'ai posé mes congés Eren. J'arrive tout de suite. Ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que la tonalité se fit entendre. Elle avait raccroché. Par respect, Eren décida de ranger sa chambre, bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement réveillé. Petra arriva une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Il l'entendait hurlé sur les journalistes pour passer.

 _-Mais puisque je vous dis que j'habite là, laissez-moi passer! Mais vous m'écoutez oui! Laissez-moi passez!_

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'en menait pas large, il décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il s'habilla en vitesse, mit une capuche plus une casquette sur la tête et dévala les escaliers. Il soupira pour prendre son courage a deux mains avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

 _-Mademoiselle Laura! Venez!_

 _-Max!_

Elle se sentit tiré par Eren et lorsque la porte fut fermée, ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rires. Quel sketch.

 _-J'ai une tête à m'appeler Laura?!_

 _-Et moi Max?!_

Après s'être calmés, ils rejoignirent l'appartement du jeune et celui-ci remercia le ciel car son père était partit travailler. Un peu de chance parmi tout ce désastre ça ne lui faisait pas de mal.

 _-Dis Petra... Tu crois que Levi va bien?_

 _-Cesses de t'inquiéter pour lui. Il est fort Eren, t'as compris?! Il est fort!_

En réalité, la jeune femme ne faisait que mentir au jeune; Au petit matin, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller travailler, celle-ci avait reçu un coup de fil d'Erwin Smith, l'avocat de Levi. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter le garçon encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Elle espérait simplement que son ami aille mieux d'ici le procès. Il ne fallait pas qu'Eren se rende compte de ce qu'il subissait.

 _-Petra... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose?_

 _-Que voudrais-tu que je te cache? Le fait que j'ai apporté avec moi un paquet de gâteaux aux chocolats?_

 _-Petra..._

Elle soupira. C'était un fait, elle ne savait pas mentir. La journée allait être longue...

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) ;**

 **Hache la pieuvre :** Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que cette histoire sera conforme à tes attentes! Je te remercie de ta review, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir l'avis de quelqu'un, qu'il soit positif ou négatif!

 **Roshantic :** Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ta review, ça fait du bien d'avoir des avis! Pour ce qu'il en est des questions que tu te poses, je pense que tu peux déjà en barrer une, tu viens tout juste d'avoir la réponse! Pour ce qui en est de l'histoire... Je compte alterner à chaque chapitre; Un coup nous aurons le point de vue d'Eren sur la situation puis celui de Levi. Je pense qu'il est important de ne pas privilégier l'un ou l'autre car chacun vivra la situation différemment et il me semble judicieux de connaître le quotidien de chacun. J'espère que les chapitres suivants seront à la hauteur!


	3. Maison d'arrêt

Levi avait été très clair lors de son arrivée au commissariat; Il ne parlerait qu'en présence de son avocat, Maître Erwin Smith. Il ne désirait pas parler avec des incompétents insensibles. Erwin Smith était une de ses connaissances, ils s'étaient connus à l'armée. Étrangement, lorsque l'un avait quitté l'armée, l'autre avait très vite suivi. Lors du trajet, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Il lui était impossible de sortir d'une telle situation, à moins que ce soit Erwin qui s'en charge, là les chances augmentaient. De pas beaucoup, mais c'était déjà ça, c'est pourquoi il s'était tût. Hors de question de se foutre encore plus dans la merde. Son avocat était arrivé le plus rapidement possible, bien que cela faisait déjà trois bonnes heures que Levi croupissait dans la cellule de dégrisement. C'était ridicule.

 _-Bon, et si tu me disais ce que je fais ici?_

 _-Ça tombe sous le sens tu crois pas?_

 _-Tu tiens vraiment à faire de l'humour?_

Levi soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il vivait clairement un cauchemar. Rien de pire ne pouvait arriver. Il se reconcentra sur son avocat avant de soupirer. Petit à petit, il réalisait dans quel pétrin il était mais ne se décontenassait pas pour autant. Il devait garder son calme, c'était primordial.

 _-Pour faire simple... On m'a arrêté car je couche avec un mineur._

 _-Un mineur? Et Petra dans tout ça?_

 _-On s'est quitté il y a maintenant trois ans.. T'es à la traîne mon pote._

 _-Et donc ce mineur?_

 _-Il a dix-sept ans maintenant... Je comprends pas. La majorité sexuelle est de quinze ans, j'n'ai rien à me reprocher alors dis moi, qu'est-ce que je fous là putain!_

 _-Calme-toi. Je n'ai pas encore pu accéder à ton dossier alors je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire. Dis-moi en plus. Ça fait combien de temps que tu sors avec ce mineur? D'ailleurs c'est un homme ou une femme?_

 _-C'est un garçon, il s'appelle Eren Jaeger et ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble._

 _-Donc votre relation à commencer lorsqu'il avait quinze ans... Quand exactement?_

 _-Tu m'en demandes trop là,_ il soupira avant de tirer sur certaines mèches _, je sais pas peut-être qu'il venait d'avoir quinze ans..._

 _-Levi... La majorité sexuelle est de quinze ans et trois mois alors réfléchis_.

Le dit coupable pesta avant de se lever rageusement. _'Et trois mois'_... Comment pouvait-il savoir? Comment avait-il pu être si imprudent..? Néanmoins, une idée germa dans son cerveau et il s'élança sur l'avocat, installé presque paisiblement.

 _-On a toujours tout fait pour être discret. Personne n'a été mis au courant à part Petra! Il faut que tu trouves qui nous a dénoncé Erwin! Je déconne pas, c'est pas normal! Ça fait deux ans, deux ans! Pourquoi maintenant?!_

 _-Garde ton calme. Je sais bien que la situation est stressante mais attends toi à ce que ça empire. On va déjà voir ce que le juge décide de faire de toi le temps que ton procès se fait. J'aurais la réponse dans la matinée, ça va aller vite. Quoi qu'il en soit, dès que j'ai ton dossier, je l'examine et je te recontacte. J'espère en apprendre plus sur ton accusation._

Levi regarda son ancien collègue se lever avant de partir. Deux policiers entrèrent dans la pièce dès sa sortie et attrapèrent l'homme avant de le jeter dans la cellule de dégrisement tel un vulgaire animal. Ne connaissaient-ils pas le respect?

 _-Vous faites honte à l'armée._

Non, visiblement ils ne connaissaient pas. Il se contenta de fixer l'homme, avant de finalement enlever son pull; Il était hors de question qu'il s'assoit sur un truc aussi grade.

 _[…]_

 _-Veuillez me suivre, vous êtes conduit à la maison d'arrêt le temps de votre procès_.

Levi sortit de la cellule, menottes aux poignets. Erwin l'avait prévenu, il n'était donc pas étonné. Lorsqu'il monta dans la petite fourgonnette, il se retrouva entre deux policiers, histoire qu'il ne s'enfuie pas sans doute. C'était ridicule. Il n'était pas dangereux, il aimait seulement le sale môme qu'était Eren. Le trajet se fit dans un lourd silence et alors qu'il sortait à peine du véhicule, une femme l'accueillit.

 _-Je suppose que vous êtes Levi Ackerman?_

 _-C'est exact._

 _-Je suis Annie Loenhart, directrice de ce centre. Je vais vous conduire à Reiner, c'est un des gardien. Il se chargera de votre insertion ici. Berthold, prenez la relève de ces deux gardiens._

 _-Bien Mademoiselle._

Le dit Berthold se posa à côté du détenu et ils suivirent la directrice. Quelque chose gênait Levi; Elle semblait jeune, beaucoup trop pour arriver à un tel poste. Elle semblait avoir quoi, dix-neuf ans? Vingt ans? Trop jeune donc. Il sentit son gardien s'approcher de lui. Il était souriant. Ça le changer des regards haineux.

 _-Vous savez, Annie est une fille très intelligente. Elle a toujours été en avance sur tout le monde niveau étude, ne soyez donc pas si étonné. Et puis vous savez, bien qu'elle soit jeune, elle est redoutable en combat. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui se laisse faire facilement._

 _-Nous sommes arrivés. Reiner, voici Levi Ackerman, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Quant à toi Berthold, cesse de raconter ma vie à tout le monde, ça m'agace._

Levi entendit son gardien rigoler de gêne avant de s'éloigner, sans doute pour retourner à ses fonctions. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Reiner, celui-ci lui tendait des vêtements. Il hésita un instant avant de les prendre; Ce n'était pas le moment de faire le difficile, maniaque ou pas.

 _-Tu vas te changer dans la pièce. Lorsqu'on t'aura apporté des vêtements, tu pourras te changer._

 _-Pourquoi je ne peux pas garder cela?_

 _-Ceinture, lacets, cordons sont interdits. Nous ne tenons pas à être tenu responsable d'un suicide._

Il ressortit de la pièce cinq minutes plus tard, abandonnant ses vêtements pour ceux du pénitencier. _'Ce n'est que provisoire_.' se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois. L'homme qui était chargé de l'amener à sa cellule, lui présenta rapidement les lieux. De toute manière, il ne comptait pas s'intégrer aux autres, il n'était pas un criminel, ou du moins, pas comme eux.

 _-Voilà ta cellule. Tu seras avec Hanjie Zoe._

 _-Hanjie? Il y a une femme ici?_

 _-Tu vas rapidement comprendre._

Il le fit entrer et referma immédiatement la porte. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Une femme était allongé sur un des lits, visage tourné côté mur. Un soutient-gorge traînait à terre, et Levi ne pu retenir un profond dégoût naître en lui. Si Eren était là, il ne se serait pas gêné pour se foutre de lui avant de se faire gueuler dessus pour qu'il nettoie... Putain..

 _-Hé! T'es qui toi?_

 _-Ackerman Levi. C'est aussi ma cellule._

Il la vit se lever et là il comprit ce que le gardien avait voulu dire; Hanjie Zoe était un homme.

 _-Bha qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon loulou?_

 _-Rien._

Il s'installa sur son lit, enfin il supposait que c'était le sien, et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne pourrait pas supporter ça trop longtemps; Être séparé d'Eren, vivre dans la crasse... Bon d'accord, surtout être séparé d'Eren. Comment vivait-il la situation de son côté? Il savait par expérience, qu'il avait du mal à gérer ses sentiments, qu'il avait tendance à tout envoyer bouler, même ses amis alors.. Ouai, il était inquiet pour lui.

 _-Bon allez franchement, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? T'as tuer quelqu'un?_

 _-Non._

 _-T'es pas très bavard dis-donc... Je te raconte ce que je fais ici et tu me racontes ton histoire ok? De toute manière je ne te lâcherai pas!_

Il l'entendit rire et ça ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve avec un fou pareil? D'ailleurs devait-il dire il ou elle?

 _-Alors alors... Moi j'suis une femme dans un corps de mec donc on dit Madame! Un jour, un mec a su que j'étais un mec et il a voulu me tabasser, elle partit dans un fou-rire avant de reprendre, je l'ai disséqué. C'était tellement cool! Je voulais vraiment savoir d'où venait sa connerie alors... Aucuns regrets! Donc ton histoire, maintenant!_

 _-Détournement de mineur._

 _-Ooooh, Levi serait un petit pervers!_

 _-...Non._

Il la laissa déblatérer tout un tas de conneries avant que celle-ci ne le tire par le bras. Midi, c'était l'heure du repas. Il mangea à la table d'Hanjie, et sans être étonné, il constata qu'elle était seule habituellement. En même temps, qui voudrait manger avec une tarée pareille...

 _-Hé les mecs, les infos commencent!_

Il sentit un coup d'épaule et se tourna vers sa... colocataire de cellule. Elle avait des étoiles pleins les yeux, et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

 _-On va entendre ton histoire à la TV alors écoutes bien, tu vas devenir une star ici!_

Le son de la télévision augmenta, et il blêmit automatiquement lorsqu'il reconnu le lieu; Son immeuble. Ils étaient en train de filmer son putain d'immeuble.

 _-C'est donc ici que c'est déroulé cette sordide histoire entre un jeune garçon âgé de seulement quatorze ans et demi à l'époque et d'un homme de trente ans. Cela s'est déroulé pendant deux ans sans que personne ne sache quoique ce soit. Heureusement, quelqu'un à réussit à réunir assez de preuve pour les envoyer anonymement à la police. Suite à cela, une plainte à été posé contre Levi Ackerman pour détournement de mineur. Pour plus de détails n'hésitez pas à continuer de suivre notre journal, l'affaire sera éclaircie au fil des jours._

 _-Et bien dis-donc mon petit Levi, t'as pas fait les choses à moitié!_

 _-Il avait quinze ans putain._

Un long silence s'était abattu sur la 'cantine' et Levi se sentait mal à l'aise. Tout les regards s'étaient posés sur lui et, à la vue de certains, il pouvait déjà déterminer qu'il avait des ennemis. Il se leva, déposa son plateau, et s'empressa de se rendre à sa cellule; Même si elle n'était pas fermé, c'était déjà mieux que de se retrouver parmi tout ces gars en pétard à cause d'une putain de journaliste incompétente. L'après-midi se passa sans encombre et lorsque l'heure des douches arriva, vers vingt-heure, il en fut ravi. Un peu de propreté ça lui ferait du bien.

 _-Mais regardez qui voilà... Ce ne serait pas notre petit pervers qui touche aux enfants?_

Il entendit plusieurs rires mais les ignora tout en essayant de passer, sans succès. Il se fit violemment pousser contre le carrelage. Levi se releva, toujours l'air de rien, et les regarda.

 _-Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, dîtes-le. J'ai pas qu'ça à faire à attendre que des lâches comme vous me frappe pour leur petits plaisirs. Dégagez._

Il n'aurait jamais dû dire cela. A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il se fit littéralement passer à tabac. Pas une seule fois, il ne s'était défendu. Erwin l'avait prévenu, il ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas si il le faisait. Au bout d'un moment, sans doute lassés, ils le laissèrent seul, et alors enfin il pu se laver. Il avait mal., mais ne se plaignait pas. Il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps, essayant d'apprécier le plus possible ce contact. Habituellement, il aurait prit sa douche avec Eren. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, là, tout de suite. Pour la première fois, il se laissa aller. Il craqua, profitant de l'eau qui cachait parfaitement ses larmes silencieuses. Bon sang. Coupant rageusement l'eau, il finit par rejoindre sa cellule où Hanjie tira une tête pas possible en le voyant. Ok, le message était clair, il devait avoir une mine affreuse.

 _-T'as mal?!_

 _-J'ai connu pire. J'ai fais partis de l'armée alors les blessures, je connais._

 _-Tu t'es défendu j'espère?_

 _-Et augmenter ma future peine? Non merci._

 _-Mais enfin Levi!_

 _-Quoi? De toute manière je n'ai qu'un mois à tenir! Après j'irai dans un autre centre, t'es bien placée pour le savoir vu que toi-même tu vas te casser d'ici quoi... Deux-trois semaines?_

Contre toute attente, Hanjie s'était tût. Levi s'était alors engouffré dans son lit espérant trouver le sommeil rapidement. Il ne s'était même pas sentit partir. En revanche, sa nuit fut un véritable calvaire. Hanjie l'avait réveillé en le secouant légèrement car il n'arrêtait pas de murmurer quelque chose. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Eren. Au petit matin, un gardien était passé pour le prévenir qu'Erwin l' s'y était rendu à l'instant même, remerciant intérieurement celui-ci de lui faire louper le petit déjeuner.

 _-Alors Erwin dis-moi, qu'est-ce que t'as de nouveau?_

 _-Bon sang Levi! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?_

 _-En parlant de ça... J'porte plainte contre les médias. Ils ont donné mon nom, mettant ma vie en danger, ainsi que donné mon adresse en faisant un gros plan sur l'étage où se situe mon appartement._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas je me charge déjà de ça. Tu t'es défendu?_

 _-Non,_ il resta silencieux avant de reprendre _, n'en parle pas à Eren. Si il est au courant de quoi que ce soit..._

 _-Je n'ai contact qu'avec Petra. Je lui dirai de se taire à ce propos._

 _-Parfait. Concernant la plainte, tu sais de qui elle provient?_

 _-C'est là qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Tu m'as bien dis que personne n'était au courant? Aussi bien de ton côté que de celui d'Eren?_

 _-Ouai... Juste Petra. Pourquoi?_

 _-Alors je vais devoir trouver comment le père d'Eren a été mit au courant._

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) ;**

 **Itsuke3 ; ** Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira!

 **Hache la pieuvre ** ; Contente de te revoir! Alors en fait j'aurais bien éclairé ta lanterne mais si je le fais... Je gâcherais l'intrigue de la fiction. Désolée!

 **sandou01 ** ; Je pense que tu as un petit bout de réponse grâce à ce chapitre. Levi n'est pas jugé pour les faits actuels, ou si, mais pas que. Le reste sera découvert plus tard. Oui la majorité sexuelle a un rôle essentiel mais ce n'est pas la seule chose prise en compte. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ceci sera éclairé plus tard.

 **Audrey Takarai ** ; Merci beaucoup !

 **Leyana** ; Merci !


	4. L'Accord

_-Laissez moi passer, j'ai rendez-vous._

 _-Je suis désolé Monsieur mais Maître Erwin Smith n'attend personne._

 _-Appelez-le. Dites-lui qu'Eren Jaeger veut le voir._

 _-Je ne-_

 _-Faites-le avant que la presse débarque ici s'il vous plait!_

Voyant l'air alarmé du jeune devant lui, il fit signe à un de ses collègues de le remplacer le temps qu'il passait le coup de fil. De toute manière, au vu de la détermination d'Eren, il aurait été impossible de s'en débarrasser sans avoir recours à la force.

 _-T'as de la chance gamin. Deuxième porte au bout du couloir._

Par politesse, Eren le salua et se dépêcha de se rendre au bureau de l'avocat. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer et il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une femme à lunettes qui s'apprêtait à partir.

 _-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Eren?_

Le jeune se pencha et vit à son bureau, Erwin Smith. C'était la première qu'il le voyait mais il devinait pourquoi Levi avait fait appel à lui.

 _-J'aimerai voir Levi. Je sais qu'il a bloqué mes demandes de visites._

 _-Non. Si il l'a fait, c'est pour une bonne raison._

 _-Pour ne pas que je vois qu'il se fait tabasser? C'est pas la peine je suis déjà au courant._

 _-Eren,_ Erwin le fixa d'un air on ne peut plus serieux _, tu es la «victime» de l'histoire. Tu ne peux pas aller voir ton «bourreau». Levi a certes bloqué tes demandes mais c'est pour montrer sa bonne foi. Dans tout les cas tes demandes seront rejetées._

 _-Je suis victime autant que Levi! Je suis consentant! J'ai toujours été maître de mes décisions, et Levi ne m'a en rien influencé!_

 _-Dis-moi Eren. Entre nous, sans en parler à Levi, tu en as vraiment parlé à personne?_

 _-Bien sûr! Petra est la seule au courant, et je sais qu'elle nous aurait jamais balancé, elle est bien trop gentille pour ça!_

 _-Donc, si je suis tes propos, ton père n'avait aucune raison d'être au courant?_

Le garçon blêmit avant de s'assoir difficilement sur la chaise la plus proche. Son père? Comment ça son père? Non!

 _-Non.. C'est impossible.. Je ne lui ai jamais dis. Je vous l'assure, Petra est la seule au courant. Et pourquoi vous parlez de mon père? C'est quoi le rapport?!_

 _-Il est celui qui a porté plainte._

 _-Je... Je... Non! C'est impossible, il aurait pas fait ça, on en aurait parlé on-_

 _-Ca suffit Eren, ne trouves pas d'excuses, c'est un fait. Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre mais regardes par toi-même,_ il approcha un dossier vers le plus jeune _, tu vois? Grisha Jaeger est celui qui a porté plainte._

 _-Mais je ne comprends pas une chose.. Quelles sont les preuves que la police a eut?_

 _-Des photos. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ton père qui les a prises alors... Connais-tu un ami proche de ton père?_

 _-Mon père soigne! Il connaît un tas de monde, et en a sûrement un bon paquet dans la poche.. Comment voulez-vous que je sache!_

 _-Est-ce qu'il a un bureau? Chez toi je veux dire._

 _-Oui bien sur mais je n'ai pas le droit d'y rentrer... Attendez! Vous pensez qu'il aurait laissé des trucs dedans? Mais ce serait stupide!_

 _-Justement. Il sait que tu trouves ça idiot alors pourquoi ne pas laisser ses affaires là?_

Eren se leva précipitamment et partit en courant pour rentrer chez lui. Au fond de lui, il s'en voulait terriblement. Tout ça à cause de son père. Quel enfoiré. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser sans regarder, il manqua de se faire écraser, mais évita de justesse la voiture. L'imprudence allait finir par le tuer.

 _-Eren! Ca va? Tu ne t'es pas fais mal?!_

Eren releva la tête et tomba sur Armin. Parfait timing.

 _-Armin! Il faut que tu m'aides!_

 _-Les journalistes te poursuivent?!_

 _-Non.. Non! Je dois chercher un truc chez moi..._

 _-Un truc?_

 _-Je t'expliquerais en route, viens m'aider!_

Sachant à quel point son ami baignait dans les problèmes ces derniers temps, Armin ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de le suivre; De toute manière, il serait prèt à suivre Eren aveuglement si il le fallait tant il lui faisait confiance.

 _-Dis Eren... Les journalistes campent toujours devant chez toi?_

 _-Non, pour une raison que j'ignore, ils ont arrêté de me suivre._

 _-Peut-être qu'ils ont eu une plainte pour harcèlement ou un truc du genre... Après tout ils ont montré l'habitat de ton petit-ami tout en donnant sa véritable identité.._

 _-Ouai... Si Levi à été mit au courant il a sûrement dû se défendre. Il est pas du genre à se laisser faire après tout._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez le plus jeune, la première chose qu'ils firent avait été de vérifier que le père n'était pas là. Lorsque cela avait été fait, ils s'étaient alors chargés de fouiller intégralement le bureau, remettant soigneusement chaque chose à sa place pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur leur passage.

 _-On cherche quoi au juste?_

 _-Quelque chose prouvant que c'est mon père qui est derrière tout ça._

Ils cherchèrent désespérément pendant une bonne et, finalement Armin dû partir; Son grand-père avait besoin de lui dans sa petite boutique d'antiquité.

 _-Mais où est-ce qu'il a pu cacher ces preuves..._

Son regard se posa sur le portrait de sa mère, décédée maintenant, et il eut un sourire nostalgique. Sa mère l'aurait laissé vivre, ou alors, aurait tenté de parler avec lui pour comprendre tout ça. Jamais, elle n'aurait agit derrière son dos. Triste à cette idée, il prit la photo dans ses mains mais fronça les sourcils; Le cadre était bombé. Il s'empressa de le défaire , enlevant avec grande minutie la photo et tomba sur une carte SD. Bon sang! Il remit la photo correctement en place, et alors qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre, son père fit son entrée dans le salon.

 _-T'es pas en cours?!_

 _-Non._

 _-Je peux savoir les causes?!_

 _-Journalistes, harcèlement, et j'en passe._

 _-Ce ne sont pas des excuses Eren, on apprend de ses erreurs alors t'y vas et tout de suite!_

Eren ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'engouffrait dans sa chambre, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui. Avec un peu de chance, cette carte comportait ce qu'il lui fallait. Il s'empara de son ordinateur posé négligemment sur son lit, à deux doigts de tomber, et insera la carte. Le chargement fut une attente interminable pour le jeune et il faillit sursauter lorsqu'il vit tout les fichiers que comportait cette maudite carte. Chaque dossier correspondait à un jour des deux dernières années. S'attardant sur les dates de création, il remarqua presque immédiatement que les dossiers n'avaient pas été crée dans l'ordre chronologique; Ceux censés être les plus anciens étaient en fait les plus récents.

 _-Putain... Depuis combien de temps il fait ça..._

Le premier dossier datait d'un an. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il les fliquait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il essaya d'ouvrir les dossiers mais sans résultats, tous étaient bloqués par un mot de passe. Il essaya plusieurs mots de passe avant de taper rageusement sur son clavier. La date de rencontre avec sa mère, leur mariage, la date de mort, la propre date de naissance de son père, la date du premier dossier... Rien n'allait. Dans un élan désespéré, il essaya sa propre date de naissance mais ce fut un échec de plus. Stupide paternel. Rageusement, il envoya un message à plusieurs de ses contacts « _Si vous devriez marquer un mot de passe à chiffre, et que vous êtes un père ayant perdu sa femme, qu'est-ce-que vous mettriez_?» Les réponses ne tardèrent pas, mais aucune ne l'avait satisfait. Néanmoins, une personne ne lui avait pas répondu et il mettait tout ses espoirs en elle.

 _-Allez Berthold... Réponds putain..._

Comme si qu'il l'avait entendu, celui-ci reçu un message de sa part; Etait-il télépathe? Eren réfléchit quelques instant avant d'essayer divers dates sans résultats.

 _-Un événement où mon père fut fier de moi... Lorsque je lui ai dis que je voulais faire partis de l'armée pour sauver l'humanité peut-être... Merde c'était quand ça... I ans!_

Pris d'une euphorie sans nom, il se dépêcha d'entrer la date et soupira de soulagement lorsque son ordinateur lui laissa l'accès aux dossiers. Il commença par la date fatidique, le jour où tout avait commencé avec Levi. Dans ce dossier, il y avait plusieurs vidéo dont une qui l'interpella particulièrement.

 _-C'est pas vrai... Comment il a eut accès à ça.._

Le plus rapidement possible, il copie/colla tout les fichiers sur son ordinateur, et les mit sur une clé USB pour plus de sécurité. Il récupéra la petite carte SD et sortit de sa chambre, la colère s'exprimant sur son visage. Il balança l'objet sur la table basse, devant un Grisha peu étonné.

 _-Comment t'as pu..._

 _-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser gâcher ta vie ainsi Eren. Il fallait agir rapidement._

 _-Tu te fous de ma gueule?! C'est toi qui me gâches la vie ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! Levi risque la prison de ta faute putain ! On avait plus qu'un an, même pas ,avant de pouvoir vivre comme un couple normal! Pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi t'as tout foutu en l'air?!_

 _-Calmes-toi. Tu penses que ta mère aurait été contente?_

 _-Elle aurait cherché à me comprendre ELLE! ON en aurait parlé! ELLE ne nous aurait pas dénoncé sans remords ELLE!_

 _-Donc tu penses que j'ai fais ça de manière irréfléchie? Vraiment Eren?_

 _-Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde au mal que t'allais me causer, non, que tu allais NOUS causer. T'as pensé à Levi? Non bien sûr que non!_

 _-Eren. Il est hors de question que je me préoccupe du sort de ce type. Tu es mon fils. C'est mon rôle de père de te protéger._

 _-Tu m'as brisé, pas protegé._

 _-Il a profité de ta faiblesse lors de votre première rencontre pour te mettre le grappin dessus._

 _-C'est faux! Il m'a aidé! Tu l'as vu!_

 _-Non Eren. Ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il fait, c'est du détournement de mineur. Tu es une victime. Je me devais d'agir._

 _-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te prouver que tu as faux?_

 _-Voir un psychologue. Cela jouera un rôle essentiel sur l'enquête. Si j'ai faux, alors Ackerman sera libre. En revanche, si j'ai vu juste, il écopera de la peine maximale._

Eren le jaugea un instant. Alors, il existait bel et bien un échappatoire à tout ça. Sans hésiter, il s'avança déterminé vers son père.

 _\- Très bien, j'irai voir un psy et alors Levi sera innocenté._

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s) ;**

 **sandou01** ; Et bien pour vendre, détourner légèrement la vérité est parfois nécessaire. Ainsi, un maximum de personne se concentrera sur ce fait. Malheureusement, ce sont des choses qui se font. Petra? Loupé! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu!

 **Itsuke3 ** ; Je ne dirais pas que c'est un con... N'oublions pas que c'est un père, son but est avant tout de protéger son fils, même si il faut l'avouer, il s'y prend assez mal.

 **Pancak ** ; J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Lacyble ** ; Merci beaucoup !

 **Leyana ** ; Merci !

 **Akana-sama ** ; Merci à toi! En réalité, j'avais un peu d'appréhension car comme tu le dis, il y a peu de fiction à ce sujet et j'avais peur que ça ne plaise pas... J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

 **Hache la pieuvre ** ; Bonjour/Bonsoir! Alors verdit? Tes suppositions étaient-elles bonnes? Non, c'est à moi de te remercier de continuer à la lire ainsi que de la commenter, cela me fait très plaisir!

 **Audrey Takarai ** ; Mais non voyons, il est juste trèèèès maladroit voilà tout ! Héhé..


	5. Inquietude

_-C'est quand même bizarre..._

 _-De?_

 _-Et bien, on entend plus parler de ton histoire aux infos... Je suis tellement déçue!_

Levi soupira devant la déception de son amie. Lui, au contraire, il en était soulagé. Ainsi, il était moins la cible des autres détenus, même si il se faisait encore frappé par-ci par-là, ce n'était rien comparé à la première fois.

 _-Mais tu m'écoutes oui?!_

 _-Non._

 _-Ha la la... Je disais donc, c'est aujourd'hui que tu vois ton avocat non?_

 _-Ouai, dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure._

 _-Peut-être que tu auras des nouvelles d'Eren! Ce serait bien!_

 _-J'en aurais pas. Il n'a aucun contact avec Eren et c'est mieux ainsi._

 _-Je ne te crois pas Levi. T'as beau faire semblant, je vois bien qu'il y a un manque._

 _-Et? Si j'apprends qu'Eren va mal, ça va me démolir. Alors ouai, je suis peut-être égoïste, mais je ne veux pas savoir. Pas maintenant._

 _-Il va mal, vu que tu es ici. Alors c'est stupide._

 _-Il est colérique, je sais très bien de quoi il est capable quand ça ne va pas et j'ai pas envie de savoir qu'il s'est foutu dans la merde parce que je suis ici. Point final, t'arrêtes de me faire chier avec ça._

Levi se leva et sortit de la cantine, le regard plus glacial que jamais. Hanjie l'avait foutu sur les nerfs avec ses stupidités. Évidemment qu'il en voulait, des nouvelles d'Eren, mais il n'avait pas envie de se foutre encore plus dans le mal. Longeant les couloirs, il se mit à faire les cents pas devant la porte de la salle où il avait rendez-vous avec Erwin. Avec un peu de chance, il serait en avance, il n'eut à attendre qu'un petit quart d'heure et, lorsqu'il fut amené, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait; Erwin semblait plus sérieux que d'habitude. Trop sérieux.

 _-Allez, déballes la mauvaise nouvelle._

 _-Eren est venu me voir à mon bureau. Je lui ai dis que son père était celui qui avait porté plainte et il a trouvé une carte SD sur laquelle figurait toutes les photos et vidéos que la police a reçu._

 _-Putain.._

 _-C'est pas tout. Son père lui a mit en tête qu'il y a avait une façon de te faire sortir._

 _-Le test psychologique je suppose.._

 _-C'est à double tranchant Levi._

 _-J'ai confiance._

 _-En tant qu'ami, j'espère que tu as raison. Maintenant en tant qu'avocat, je ne peux que te conseiller de te préparer à prendre sept ans de prison sans pouvoir faire appel._

Levi serra ses mains et semblait fixer un point invisible. Il était en pleine réflexion. Erwin l'avait déjà vu faire des centaines de fois à l'armée alors il savait qu'il devait se taire. Qu'il devait le laisser tranquille, qu'il avait besoin d'étudier toute les possibilités.

 _-Il t'a semblé comment?_

 _-Qui ça?_

 _-Eren. Il t'a semblé comment?_

 _-Déterminé. Il est prêt à tout pour toi Levi._

 _-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tu as vu sur les vidéos comment il agit quand il maîtrise pas ses sentiments n'est-ce-pas?_

 _-En effet._

 _-J'aimerai que tu gardes un œil sur lui. Même Petra si il le faut, après tout elle a promis de nous aider si ça n'allait pas._

 _-T'as une idée derrière la tête. A quoi tu penses?_

 _-Si le rendez-vous se passe mal, j'ai peur qu'il pète un plomb. Il faut qu'il soit entouré et je doute qu'il se soit confié à ses amis. Ou peut-être le minimum._

 _-Donc tu veux que je joue la nounou en plus de m'occuper de ton dossier?_

 _-Exactement._

[…]

Pendant son heure de visite, Levi avait apprit que le Rendez-vous avec le psychologue allait se dérouler dans une semaine. Il avait une semaine pour angoisser. Il avait confiance en Eren, il savait très bien qu'il l'aimait, là-dessus il n'avait aucun doute, la seule inquiétude qu'il avait été le comment les sentiments du garçon étaient nés. Et c'est là-dessus que tout allait se jouer pour lui.

 _-Et bien dis-donc t'en as mis du temps!_

 _-Je te l'ai dis, j'avais rendez-vous._

 _-Alors, alors? Je peux dire à ta tête que t'as eu des nouvelles du petiot?!_

 _-Laches-moi avec ça._

 _-J'ai raison donc,_ elle ria avant de continuer _, bon allez, tu m'accompagnes voir notre cher infirmier._

 _-Non_

 _-Ah non mais je ne te demande pas ton avis,_ elle le tira par la manche _, allez go._

Levi ne connaissait même pas les lieux. Le gardien qui lui avait fait visiter les lieux, Reiner, avait apparemment oublié de lui montrer l'infirmerie. Sympathique. Un _'Vous pouvez crever, j'en ai rien a foutre'_ aurait très bien été aussi. La folle qui lui servait de colocataire fonça dans la petite pièce avant de sauter sur le dit infirmier. Bon...

 _-Mon petit Molbit, est-ce que tu as ce que je t'ai demandé?_

 _-Tu peux pas être plus discrète non? Et c'est qui lui d'abord?_

 _-Ackerman Levi! Il est incroyablement inexpressif! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essaie de me faire croire!_

 _-Et donc?_

 _-Et donc il faut le déstresser!_

 _-Si vous parlez de drogue, c'est hors de question._

 _-Allez, fais pas ton rabat-joie!_

 _-J'ai dis non._

Hanjie lui sauta dessus et il la repoussa immédiatement, celle-ci se retrouvant à terre. L'infirmier s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever, et Levi le fusilla du regard. Ces deux-là étaient véritablement des attardés.

 _-Et bien, t'es balèze! C'est cool ça! Mais je comprends pas.. Du coup tu pouvais te défendre?_

 _-Je te l'ai dis, j'ai pas envie d'allonger ma peine. Alors arrêtes avec tes plans tordus putain._

 _-Tu vois, je te l'avais dis Molbit. C'est quelqu'un de cool. Hé mais j'y pense!_

 _-Quoi encore..._

 _-On va devoir t'interroger pour savoir si t'étais conscient, et tout le bazar, de l'âge de ton petit protégé!_

 _-Ouai et?_

Elle donna une grosse claque dans le dos de l'infirmer et partit dans un fou-rire sous l'air blasé des deux hommes. Après s'être finalement calmée, elle s'approcha du visage de Levi, toujours accompagné de l'infirmier et murmura près des lèvres du prisonnier;

 _-Il en a peut-être pas l'air, mais Molbit est aussi psy. Alors... Sois un bon garçon avec, ok?_

 _-Je rêve ou tu me menaces?_

 _-Non, non... Mais tu sais, qu'on dise que j'ai des plans tordus ça ne me plait pas... Qu'on me foute à terre non plus, surtout quand j'essaie d'aider alors..._

Sans avoir eu le temps d'anticiper le coup, Levi se prit un coup de pied dans le ventre de la part de la «femme». Par reflexe,celui-ci se défendit et contre-attaqua immédiatement, l'attrapant par les cheveux et lui écrasant le visage contre le sol. Cette petite mascarade dura un petit moment avant que plusieurs gardiens n'arrivent et les maîtrisent tout les deux. C'était quoi ce retournement de situation?

 _-Merci de votre intervention._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?_

 _-Détenu Zoé était venu prendre son traitement et ce détenu est arrivé pour la frapper. Je suis venus immédiatement vous chercher._

 _-Appelez Mademoiselle Loenhart, elle décidera de ce qu'il faut faire d'eux._

La directrice ne tarda pas à arriver, et elle affichait toujours son air hautin. Elle s'approcha des deux et fit appel aux gardiens Berthold et Dot. Ces deux là emmenèrent Levi en isolement. Génial, il entendait déjà les remontrances de son cher avocat. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une cellule vide, Levi fut 'invité' à y rentrer et dès lors il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Annie Loenhart était elle aussi entrée.

 _-Si tu es placé ici, c'est avant tout pour ta propre sécurité. Hanjie Zoe étant une personne instable, nous préférons éviter tout problème. D'autant plus que nous sommes au courant du fait que tu es mal vu par les autres détenus. Estime-toi heureux d'avoir pour avocat Erwin Smith. Nous savons qu'il serait capable de nous attaquer si il t'arrivait quelque chose et cela ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde._

 _-Je le remercierai dans ce cas,_ dit-il ironiquement _._

 _-Berthold, ouvre la porte. Je sors._

 _-Bien Mademoiselle._

La porte s'ouvrit et la directrice s'en alla, toujours aussi froide. Il aperçut à travers les barreaux de la petite lucarne que Berthold était son gardien. Celui-ci agissait bizarrement et, au bout d'un certain temps, après avoir regardé de gauche à droite, il se retourna vers lui, parlant à travers les barreaux.

 _-Je sais que je ne dois pas vous parler mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Votre petit-ami, ce ne serait pas Eren? Eren Jaeger je veux dire._

 _-Tu connais Eren?!_

 _-Oui, on s'est connu à l'époque où il se battait enfin bref, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler._

 _-C'est à dire?_

 _-Je pense qu'il va faire des bêtises... Il recommence à traîner dans les quartiers où il avait l'habitude de se battre avec Mikasa._

Il avait eu raison de se fier à son impression. Pourvu qu'Erwin et Petra l'empêche de faire n'importe quoi. Mikasa... Cette fille, il ne l'avait jamais senti, elle avait un tel pouvoir sur Eren, et pas forcement dans le bon sens. Il savait que lorsqu'Eren était plus jeune, elle lui avait apprit à se battre, et finalement ça s'était fini dans des histoires pas possibles. Au fil des années, Eren lui avait expliqué ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se battait et, même si il était contre, il ne pouvait que comprendre. Il avait ce besoin de se battre pour laisser couler ses émotions. Eren n'aimait pas se plaindre, il détestait ça même, alors il avait trouvé ça comme échappatoire.

 _-Vous savez, je pense que vous avez eu un effet positif sur Eren. Il avait arrêté de se battre.. Je pense que vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir._

 _-Berthold! Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!_

 _-Le détenu était mouvementé chef! T'as compris Ackerman?_

 _-Ouai. Parfaitement même._

Il n'avait plus qu'a espérer que Petra et Erwin fassent quelque chose, et rapidement.

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) ;**

 **Akana-sama ** ; Mais parce que je suis une sadique voyons. Personnellement pour moi, il ne l'est pas vraiment.. Il cherche juste à protéger son fils ici. Pour Petra, je n'ai jamais compris! Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours eu un avis positif sur elle, et puis, c'est une personne forte qui plus est! M'enfin. Et bien oui, en tant que coloc' de cellule. Je pense que tu devrais! Tu sais, j'ai longuement hésité avant de me lancer et puis maintenant, je suis assez contente! La meilleure chose est avant tout les avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, au moins cela te permets de te placer correctement, et d'avoir un avis objectif!

 **sandou01 ** ; Héhé. Et bien, en réalité, cette question n'est pas vraiment nécessaire car le principal était avant tout de savoir le pourquoi. Maintenant on le sait, Grisha est inquiet pour Eren et pense qu'il a été influencé. Ensuite si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir... Si le fils de ton ami, a un comportement étrange avec un type qui a surement le double de son âge, ne lui en parlerais-tu pas? De fil en aiguille, Grisha avec ses contacts, a réussit à trouver des preuves et voilà où ça a mené. Je suis d'accord avec toi, le comportement de Grisha n'est pas juste envers Eren, même si ses intentions étaient bonnes. Hum... Qui sait! Haha!

 **Hache la pieuvre** ; Et oui, Petra est innocente! Tu n'étais pas la seule à penser ça.. Peut-être est-elle trop gentille, au point d'éveiller les soupçons? Oh non... Merci de me l'avoir dis, je vais vite corriger ça!


	6. Arrestation

_-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me suivez depuis deux jours vous deux?_

 _-Pardon?! Enfin Eren, pourquoi je ferais ça?_

 _-C'est ce que je te demande._

Il entendit rire la jeune fille, le faisant soupirer d'exaspération. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il avait remarqué que Petra ainsi qu'Erwin, le suivaient. Il avait même pu remarquer qu'ils alternaient; Petra était plus souvent là, Erwin devant avoir d'autre chat à fouetter, ce qui semblait tout à fait logique. Soupirant une énième fois, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et montra une photo a la rousse. C'est qu'elle n'était pas vraiment discrète avec ses cheveux, et il connaissait peu de gens avec une telle couleur dans les lieux qu'il squattait.

 _-D'accord, d'accord je m'avoue vaincue..._

 _-Et donc pourquoi tu fais ça? Enfin vous, vu que j'ai vu Erwin Smith aussi._

 _-Levi s'inquiète à ton sujet, il sait que tu retraînes dans ce quartier_

 _-Et je peux savoir comment il sait ça?!_

 _-Et bien... Il semblerait qu'un des gardiens te connaisse._

Il dû afficher un air tout à fait idiot car la jeune fille ria sans retenue devant lui. Elle déposa de l'argent sur la petite table où ils se trouvaient et lui attrapa la main, lui intimant ainsi de la suivre. Depuis que les journalistes avaient cessé de l'harceler, il pouvait de nouveau se permettre de sortir librement, bien que l'envie n'y était pas forcément.

 _-Qui me connait? Mais j'ai pas de connaissance dans le milieu fédéral! Enfin, pas que je sache..._

 _-Un certain Berthold, il me semble._

 _-BERTHOLD CONNAIT LEVI?!_

Il se fit taper sur la tête et il s'excusa immédiatement. Bon sang, Petra avait beau être petite et chétive, elle n'en était pas moins dangereuse. Sacrée cachottière.

 _-Tu ne peux pas être plus discret non? Tu sais très bien que je déteste avoir l'attention sur moi!_

 _-Je suis désolé Petra, c'est juste que-_

 _-Ca va, ça va. Alors oui, il le connaît. Il semblerait qu'il soit le gardien de Levi et que, comme moi, il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche._

Tout en disant cela, la jeune femme s'était mit à rougir violemment. Erwin avait beau lui dire de se taire, tôt ou tard le jeune finissait par être au courant de tout. Deux possibilités s'ouvraient à eux; Soit Eren avait le don de faire parler Petra, ou soit Petra ne savait pas mentir. Il y avait sans doute un peu des deux.

 _-Dis Petra... Si ça tourne mal, est-ce que tu penses que Levi me laisserait venir le voir?_

 _-Tu deviens pessimiste toi maintenant? Il a fortement déteint sur toi dis-donc._

 _-Petra..._

 _-Levi est compliqué, il est impossible de savoir à quoi il pense, tu devrais le savoir n'est-ce-pas..?_

 _-Je crois que.. Je crois qu'il ne voudra plus me voir._

 _-Ne penses pas à ça Eren. Rentrons chez toi, d'ailleurs Erwin a dit qu'il passerait ce soir!_

 _-Ouai pour me surveiller je suppose._

La rousse reprit sa teinte rougeâtre avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Comme c'était gênant!

 _-Hé Petra, t'es assortie à ta voiture._

 _-Fermes-là imbécile._

 _-Et c'est sur moi que déteint Levi après..!_

 _[…]_

 _-Alors comme ça tu savais qu'on te suivait et tu nous as laissé faire?_

 _-En même temps... Un grand type blond habillé richement et une rousse dont la joie de vivre s'émane d'elle, excusez-moi mais il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas savoir que des personnes comme vous n'ont rien à faire dans les quartiers où je traîne._

 _-Tu m'as l'air très observateur._

 _-Suffisamment pour savoir qui me suit,_ il regarda le sac d'Erwin _, vous comptez dormir ici ou quoi?_

 _-C'est exact._

 _-Et moi aussi!_

 _-Quoi?! Ca va pas non? Vous avez pensé à mon père?_

 _-Justement, il est au courant._

 _-… Ca ne m'étonne même pas en fait, barge comme il est..._

 _-Sois pas vêxé Eren! C'est pour ta sécurité et rassurer Levi!_

Le garçon se renfrogna encore plus et décida d'aller dans sa cuisine. Il n'avait pas grand chose, mais il avait des pâtes. De toute manière, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de manger. Au fond, il savait qu'ils avaient raison de le suivre, après tout, il avait prévu de se défouler comme il le faisait avant avec Mikasa, mais qu'ils décident de dormir là, ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Ils avaient prévu avec sa meilleure amie de sortir car ils avaient un compte à régler avec une bande de bras cassés dans le quartier de Berthold. Berthold... Il le retenait celui-là d'ailleurs. Tant il était concentré dans un plan pour pouvoir sortir, il n'entendit même pas Petra arriver derrière lui pour lui demander si il avait besoin d'aide. Trop discrète.

 _-Non ça va aller. Vous aimez les pâtes de toute manière?_

 _-Je suppose qu'Erwin aime. Tout le monde, je pense!_

 _-Tant mieux car ce sera notre repas de ce soir._

 _-Tu sembles soucieux Eren._

 _-Ça t'étonne? Vous débarquez comme ça chez moi après m'avoir suivis tout ça parce que j'ai été aperçu une fois dans le quartier de Berthold... Ce jour-là j'y étais parce que je devais aller rembourser un type pour Mikasa. J'aurais vraiment préféré que vous m'en parliez.. Surtout toi Petra!_

 _-Je suis désolée Eren, vraiment... Tu me pardonnes?_

Il s'en voulait de mentir ainsi à la femme mais si il voulait sortir alors... Il devait le faire. Petra entoura sa taille de ses petits bras et prévint Eren qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas pardonnée. Elle était une véritable enfant, mais c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle, sa simplicité. Finalement il rit, et Petra lui afficha son plus beau sourire. Oui, elle était vraiment une bonne personne. Au final, ils avaient préparé des pâtes avec une petite salade. Eren n'ayant plus de viande chez lui, il lui était impossible d'en proposer. Discrètement, il envoya un message à Armin pour qu'il vienne le chercher pour pouvoir sortir; Même si il savait que son ami n'approuvait pas une seule seconde ce qu'il faisait, il savait qu'il allait l'aider. C'était Armin après tout. Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, et les 'invités' décidèrent de débarrasser la table pour remercier Eren.

 _-Tu sais Er-,_ quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Erwin fronça les sourcils _, tu attends quelqu'un?_

 _-Non pas que je sache..._

L'avocat n'était pas dupe et surveilla le jeune qui s'en allait vers la porte d'entrée. Celui-ci feignit l'étonnement quand il remarqua Armin. Quel piètre comédien il faisait.

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Armin?!_

 _-Tu devais passer chez moi pour récupérer les cours et pour que je t'aide à les comprendre... Ne te voyant pas arriver je suis venu te chercher..._

 _-Mince, j'ai complètement oublié! Attends moi là le temps que je prenne mes affaires!_

Le jeune passa en vitesse devant le salon et s'engouffra dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac de cours. Evidemment, par sécurité, il avait déjà préparé celui-ci, laissant au cas-où un cahier dedans ainsi que sa trousse. Naïf mais pas stupide.

 _-Je reviens dans une heure ou deux, je suis désolé, j'avais complètement oublié!_

 _-Ce n'est pas grave Eren, du moment que tu reviens. J'irai te chercher, alors n'oublie pas d'envoyer un message._

 _-Bien reçu Chef Petra!_

Et la porte claqua laissant les deux adultes ensembles. Ils s'échangèrent un regard et Petra soupira. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, il n'avait pas hésité à mentir et cela chagrinait la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout, avec tout ces problèmes, ça en était presque logique qu'il retourne dans la délinquance.

 _-Mikasa l'attendait au coin de la rue. J'appelle Erd, tu es sur qu'il est fiable?_

 _-Levi lui fait confiance. Il lui a toujours rendu service et il n'y a pas plus discret._

 _-Très bien._

Lorsqu'Eren retrouva Mikasa, celle-ci affichait son air froid habituel. Il pouvait sentir à quel point elle avait besoin de se défouler, elle aussi. Eren ne s'était jamais mêlé de sa vie. Elle voulait se battre? Elle avait ses raisons et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Chacun faisait sa vie et puis c'était tout. Il savait qu'elle avait été étonné lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait reprendre tout ça. Bien qu'il ne lui avait rien dit, elle n'était pas stupide; Elle savait très bien que ça avait à voir avec ce Levi Ackerman, qui étrangement portait le même nom qu'elle mais qu'importe.

 _-Je vais rentrer chez moi, je ne me sens pas en sécurité ici._

 _-Fais attention à toi Armin._

 _-C'est plutôt à moi de vous dire ça..._

Il regarda son ami s'éloigner, et, d'un accord commun, les deux amis mirent leur capuche, cachant ainsi leur visage et se fondant un peu mieux dans la masse. Ils avancèrent vers un type qui leur indiqua où se trouvait la personne recherchée. Quel imbécile. Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers une petite troupe qui, a première vue, semblait se la couler douce. Eren regarda le sol et ne pu s'empêcher de tiquer à la vue des seringues poser sur le sol; Les drogues n'avaient jamais été son truc.

 _-Jean Kirstein?_

 _-Ouai?_

Un type, pas plus grand qu'Eren, s'approcha et leur fit face; Il était complètement perché. Mikasa, n'ayant aucune pitié, commença à le frapper, de plus en plus fort, sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de répliquer. Le rôle d'Eren ici était simple, il devait juste s'occuper des insectes. Un grand chauve s'approcha de lui et ils commencèrent à se battre. Leur petit jeu dura une bonne demi-heure et au final, lorsqu'il eut terminé de latter le troisième insecte, une sirène de police se fit entendre. Les deux amis se regardèrent et Mikasa prit de l'argent dans les poches du dit Kirstein. Tout deux partirent dans des directions opposées et Eren constata sa malchance; C'était lui qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre en chasse. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner dans une petite ruelle -au moins, il était sûr que la voiture ne pourrait pas le suivre- il se sentit lourdement tomber sur le sol. Quelqu'un venait de lui faire un croche-pied.

 _-Ne bouge plus ou je tire._

 _[…]_

 _-Eren!_

Petra s'élança pour serrer le garçon dans ses bras, mais celui-ci ne la regardait même pas. Il avait honte. Honte de l'avoir déçu. A sa suite, il remarqua Erwin parler avec le policier qui l'avait arrêté. Ce connard avait eu une de ces chances... Ca en était effrayant. D'un coup, il sentit son visage se tourner de force. Petra le regardait, les yeux emplis de larmes. Quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas pour ce qu'il avait fait, il en était certain.

 _-Ne te mets pas en colère, d'accord Eren?_

 _-Pourquoi je-_

 _-Jaeger, dans mon bureau. Petra et Erwin aussi._

Ils suivirent le commandent, Eren étant obligé. Il s'essaya sur l'un des sièges et Petra se mit derrière lui, lui massant l'épaule. Cela ne confirma que la pensée du jeune; Il se passait quelque chose et il envoya un regard noir au policier. Celui-ci soupira d'ailleurs en voyant le regard plus que meurtrier du 'délinquant'

 _-Je suis le commandent Erd, et tu es ici car tu as été arrêté pour avoir tabasser à toi seul trois personnes._

 _-Je sais ça merci._

 _-Il est un ami de Levi, Eren._

Eren se retourna surpris vers Petra qui lui souriait. Voyant que celle-ci était dans une position peu confortable, à rester ainsi debout, il lui proposa sa place qu'elle refusa. Finalement, elle trouva refuge sur ses genoux.

 _-Ce qu'on essaie de te dire Eren, c'est que ton comportement va permettre d'aider Levi._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez... Vous délirez..._

 _-Ca fait des années qu'avec mon équipe on étudie chaque comportement dans ce quartier. A l'époque t'étais souvent là-bas, à te battre pour x choses. T'as arrêté du jour au lendemain sans qu'on sache pourquoi puis tu reprends comme ça alors que ça fait un an/un an et demi que tu t'es calmé. C'est louche. Et tu sais à quoi correspondent ces dates?_

 _-… A ma rencontre avec Levi, et à son arrestation._

Eren posa sa tête sur le dos de Petra, ses mèches cachant ses yeux. Il pleurait. Sa connerie, car oui après mûre réflexion il avait fini par comprendre que ça en était une, allait aider Levi. Il sentit Petra se lever, et celle-ci s'accroupit devant lui, frottant sa joue avec son pouce. Elle était contente de le voir heureux, même si elle pleurait, elle aussi. Tout à coup, comme une révélation, le comportement de Petra plus tôt se fit plus clair; Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir mit en danger. Mais il s'en fichait. Les chances de Levi, très maigres, augmentaient légèrement et ça, ça rendait le jeune heureux. Peu importe si il avait été utilisé.

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s) ;**

 **Itsuke3** ; Tu voulais que l'enquête avance, et bien voilà Haha! Pour ce qui est de la plainte, je pense ne l'éclairer que lors du procès!

 **sandou01 ** ; Et non! Hanjie est vraiment perchée, du moins, tant qu'elle n'a pas eu son médicament. Elle a conscience de ses actes mais ne se maîtrise pas.. Elle est un peu une sorte de spectatrice, donc non, elle n'a pas fait ça pour Levi. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, mais bon, ainsi a réagit Grisha.

 **Roshantic ** ; J'ai faillis faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant la taille de ta review haha!Hé non, j'aime beaucoup Petra, il était donc impensable pour moi de la faire passer du mauvais côté! Pour moi, elle est une personne 'pure' donc voili voilou. Je t'avoue que j'ai moi aussi du mal mais j'essaie de respecter un trait de caractère qui est assez important dans le manga ; Sa confiance aveugle envers Erwin. Erwin lui a dit de ne pas se défendre, il ne l'a donc pas fait. Dur mais bon. "Levi, lui, il sait tout, il voit tout, notre Maître à TOUS! \3/ Eren est son petit Padawan d'ailleurs! :3  
J'imagine trop bien Eren et Mikasa se battre comme des gangstas, avec des foulard sur la tête, comme les racailles, à se battre comme des yakuza contre des mafieux x) (Calme toi ma p'tite Rosh, tu as pris ton calmant?) Je pars trèèès loin dans les détails héhé, mais c'est marrant! 3_3" Alors là... Je te remercie pour le fou-rire que j'ai eu! Pour ce qui en est des fautes, j'ai beau me relire, il y en a toujours qui passent à la trappe... Et c'est énervant! Je vais essayer de les corriger rapidement, merci de me l'avoir signalé!

 **WheitoIsComing ** ; Ah je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à me perdre sur ce site avant de dormir Héhé (ce site me ruine le sommeil #TristeVie ) Promis, je ne vais pas m'arrêter! (Remercions mon amie psychopathe qui serait prête à me tuer pour ça... Hm) Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir! Pour la fin heureuse... On verra ! Haha!

 **Hache la pieuvre ** ; Oui, Petra sera gentille jusqu'au bout! Aucun soucis à se faire là-dessus!

 **Akana-sama** ; .Dieu. Enfin quelqu'un qui aime Petra! Tu sais que j't'aime bien toi? Haha! Ah je suis contente! Pour le coup je t'ai follow pour ne rien manquer ! Je ne compte pas parler d'Hanjie, ou du moins, pas de son histoire ici. Cependant, je pense écrire un One-Shot, histoire d'approfondir tout ça!


	7. Sentiments

_-Bha alors c'est quoi cette tronche? Même après quatre jours sans visite t'es même pas capable de faire une tête potable? Tu m'déçois._

 _-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais en isolement?_

 _-L'autre folle m'a sauté dessus et j'ai réagis. Mais c'est pas que pour ça. Notre chère directrice a peur que tu lui foutes un procès au cul si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose. Je ne savais pas que tu effrayais ces dames._

 _-Cesses ton sarcasme deux minutes Levi. Y'a plus important._

 _-Je t'écoutes._

Erwin resta silencieux quelques instants le temps d'analyser son client. Une chose était sûre, Levi allait exploser, mais c'était un mal pour un bien, après tout, même Eren s'en était rendu compte.

 _-On a trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait peser en ta faveur pour ton procès._

 _-Tu m'expliques pourquoi je la sens pas cette chose?!_

 _-L'influence positive que tu as eu sur Eren._

Levi fronça instantanément les sourcils, tout en affichant un air méfiant. Il ne le sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

 _-Tes doutes ont été confirmés. Avec Petra, on a suivit Eren et la police a été sur le coup. Ton ami Erd nous a apprit qu'il se chargeait déjà de l'affaire à cette époque et on a joué là-dessus._

 _-Putain Erwin me dit pas que tu l'as utilisé.._

 _-Eren a été arrêté, prit sur le fait._

Levi se leva aussitôt et attrapa son avocat par le col. Il était fou de rage. Il pouvait cautionné d'être enfermé ici, pas de soucis, mais pas de mettre Eren en danger. Un gardien fit son entrée et éloigna l'avocat de son client. Levi était intenable, et il dû faire appel à une aide pour le maîtriser.

 _-Relâchez-le, il ne va rien me faire._

 _-Vous êtes sûr?_

 _-Oui._

Les gardiens partirent, mais Levi affichait toujours cet air menaçant, faisant soupirer Erwin. C'était une chose à prévoir, Petra l'avait mis en garde; Si il se permettait d'utiliser Eren, alors il serait detestable. Elle avait eu raison sur toute la ligne.

 _-Comment t'as pu..._

 _-C'était necessaire. Rassures-toi, il ne passera pas devant le juge._

 _-Mais putain merde! J't'avais dis de faire attention à lui, de le surveiller! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu glandes? Tu l'envoies à l'abatoire non mais t'es complètement malade?!_

 _-Calme-toi. Il n'allait rien lui arriver. Erd était sur les lieux._

 _-Si j'apprends qu'il a été blessé Erwin, je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à te refaire le portrait._

 _-Je ne vais pas te mentir. Il s'est prit quelques coups, mais rien de grave, juste des bleus et des égratignures par ci par là._

 _-Putain..!_

Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant un bon quart-d'heure. Levi dégageait une aura qui ne présageait rien de bon, alors Erwin s'était tut. Cependant, il devait lui demander certaines choses nécessaire pour l'avancement de l'enquête.

 _-Avant que je t'explose la gueule, je veux savoir. Est-ce que tu comptes encore l'utiliser?_

 _-Non. Il a fait sa part, c'est suffisant._

 _-Je te jure Erwin que t'as pas intêret à recommencer._

 _-T'y tiens à ce gosse hein?_

 _-A ton avis du con?_

 _-Levi, j'ai besoin de savoir, comment s'est déroulée votre première rencontre?_

 _-Pardon? T'es sérieux là?,_ voyant l'air plus que serieux de son avocat il soupira avant de continuer _, j'étais à la bibliothèque, je devais bosser sur un dossier. Bref, Eren à débarqué tout dégoulinant, il faisait un temps de chien dehors et peu de temps après il y eu un type qui a débarqué. Ils ont commencé à se battre et je suis intervenu. Le chauve est partit et, avec une femme, on a remarqué qu'Eren était blessé. Cet attardé voulait pas aller à l'hôpital car son père y travaillait du coup j'ai pris sur moi et je l'ai soigné._

 _-Chez toi?_

 _-Ouai, j'habitais à seulement deux rues de là à cette époque._

 _-Il s'est rien passé?_

 _-Bordel Erwin! Il était blessé, je l'ai juste soigné et il est reparti chez lui rien de plus. Tu t'attendais à quoi franchement?_

 _-Rien de spécial, je devais juste avoir des précisions. Et sa mère, tu sais quand elle est morte?_

 _-Environ un mois avant ça._

 _-Bien. Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai d'autres rendez-vous qui m'attendent. Je vais essayer de revenir au plus vite._

 _-Attends deux secondes. Tu peux faire passer un message à Petra?_

 _-Oui?_

 _-Dis-lui de venir me voir. Je dois lui parler._

L'avocat partit sur ces dires et Levi fut ramené à sa triste cellule. Sur la route, ils avaient croisé Hanjie qui s'était jetée sur lui,en pleure, avant de se faire ejecter par les gardiens. C'était à cause de cette folle qu'il se retrouvait en isolement alors elle pouvait très bien se foutre ses excuses là où il pensait.

 _-Bon retour Monsieur Levi!_

L'homme avait prit l'habitude d'être salué par Berthold a chacune de ses entrées/sorties. Il se doutait bien que sa politesse était liée au fait qu'Eren et lui se connaissaient mais bon... Un peu d'humanité ne faisait pas de mal. Surtout ici. Lorsque son gardien s'aperçu qu'ils étaient seuls, il se retourna vers la cellule et entama la discussion, bien que comme à son habitude, Levi n'était pas très branché parlote.

 _-Vous savez, aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel!_

 _-Ah oui?_

 _-Vous allez manger des frites! Bon certes il n'y aura pas de sel ni de sauce mais tout de même! Annie devait être dans ses bons jours lorsqu'elle a approuvé le menu._

 _-C'est super._

 _-Oh allez, faites un sourire! C'est toujours mieux que rien._

 _-Quand t'apprendras que ton petit ami se met en danger inutilement, on en reparlera._

 _-Oh.. Vous êtes au courant._

 _-Exact._

 _-Vous en faites pas, Eren est un battant. Vous voulez que je lui passe un petit mot?_

 _-Non._

 _-Même pas un petit?_

 _-J'ai dis non._

 _-Vous savez que c'est son anniversaire dans deux jours...? Ca lui ferait plaisir..._

 _-Si c'est pour me faire culpabiliser d'être là, autant que tu te la fermes._

 _-Désolé._

Levi soupira puis eut soudain une idée. Rien d'illégal, mais si son gardien pouvait lui rendre service, cela l'arrangerait grandement. Berthold remarqua qu'il commençait à s'agiter, ce qui était étrange. Le prisonnier gardait toujours son calme et jamais ô grand jamais, il taisait ce qu'il l'agaçait.

 _-Tout va bien?_

Levi était gêné de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais il y tenait. La prison ne devait pas être un obstacle pour rendre Eren heureux, alors il prit sur lui.

 _-Tu pourrais me rendre service?_

 _-Vous semblez tout gêné... Vous êtes sûr que ça va?_

 _-Tu pourrais aller chercher un colis à une adresse et m'apporter du papier et un stylo?_

 _-Euh, oui, enfin je pense! A quoi vous pensez?_

 _-J'aimerai que... Que t'ailles chercher le cadeau d'Eren et que tu lui donnes,_ il détourna la tête, gêné. C'était humiliant.

 _-Et le papier pour lui écrire un mot... Je le ferais avec plaisir! Comptez sur moi Monsieur Levi. Et ne soyez pas gêné, c'est gentil de votre part de faire ça pour Eren!_

 _-BERTHOLD! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire?! Tu ne dois PAS parler au détenu! C'est pas possible ça!_

 _-Désolé chef!_

Le lendemain matin, son gardien lui avait glissé une petite feuille ainsi qu'un stylo avec son plateau de nourriture. Ce n'était pas vraiment discret, mais il lui était reconnaissant. Levi déchira le papier en deux, soigneusement évidemment, et écrivit l'adresse à laquelle Berthold devait aller chercher le colis. Sur le second morceau... Levi resta inerte pendant de longues minutes avant de se décider à écrire. Il n'était pas romantique, et à dire vrai, il se contenta d'écrire une simple phrase. Une toute petite. Quatre mots. C'était amplement suffisant.

 _-Oï Berthold._

Son gardien se retourna surpris, et Levi lui tendit les deux bouts de papiers. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour ce stupide gamin alors. Le gardien les prit et les glissa dans sa poche discrètement; Son visage affichait clairement son amusement face à la situation.

 _-Retire moi ce sourire de ta tête d'imbécile._

 _-Pardon Monsieur Levi._

Et la journée reprit son cours, comme si rien ne se préparait. A dix-huit heure, lorsque son gardien rentrait chez lui, se faisant ainsi remplacer, Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire de cette situation. En réalité, il aurait aimé en parler à Erwin, ce qui en soit, aurait été plus logique, mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé... Il préférait que l'avocat garde ses distances avec Eren. Il n'arrivait toujours à digirer toute cette foutue histoire.

 _-Monsieur Levi! Si vous saviez!_

 _-Quoi?_

 _-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous en parler, vous êtes attendus en salle de visite. Mais c'était génial!_

Levi regarda son gardien en haussant les sourcils, dubitatif; Qu'il était étrange à être aussi excité pour quelque chose qui ne le concernait, en vérité, même pas. Lorsqu'il fut amené à sa visite, a peine eut-il passé la porte, qu'une petite tornade rousse lui sauta dessus. Vraiment, les gens avaient des habitudes à proscrire.

 _-Eloignez-vous s'il vous plait._

Pour une fois qu'il était d'accord avec ces maudits gardiens. Ils s'installèrent tout deux à la petite table qui leur était dédiée et Levi se mit à examiner la femme; Elle semblait fatiguée, voir même exténuée, mais gardait toujours son éternel sourire. Du Petra tout craché en fait.

 _-Je suis tellement contente que tu es voulu me voir Levi!_

 _-Je t'en veux Petra._

 _-Je sais.._

 _-Je comprends pas. Comment TOI, t'as pu utiliser Eren de cette façon. Erwin d'accord, ce type a pour seul but de réussir l'impossible mais toi.. Jamais tu te serais permise de faire ça avant._

 _-Je... Reproche-moi ce que tu veux Levi mais tu n'es pas dehors. Ce n'est pas toi qui dois t'occuper d'Eren. Ce n'est pas toi qui dois le rassurer. Ce n'est pas toi qui dois faire l'ignorant sur ce qu'il se passera si jamais ça tourne mal. Eren avait besoin de cet espoir._

 _-Te fous pas de moi. Vous l'avez carrément foutu dans la gueule du loup pour ma peau! Comment tu veux que j'approuve!_

 _-Tu sais... Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été heureuse que tu me dises ça. Ca se voit que tu l'aimes à en crever mais non. Je ne le suis pas. T'es qu'un égoïste. Tu n'es pas seul à souffrir. Arrêtes de repousser tes sentiments comme ça._

 _-Je ne les repousse pas._

 _-Ah oui c'est vrai, hier tu as su faire un effort. Bravo. La dessus, tu as fais un sans fautes. Je ne l'avais plus revu comme ça depuis ton arrestation. Mais c'est tout. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de ses nouvelles. Mais je vais t'en donner quand même. Il va mal. Il n'a pas hésité à nous mentir pour aller fracasser ces pauvres types pour oublier toute la douleur qu'il ressent. Des fois il se confie à moi, mais je sais que ce n'est pas de ça qu'il a besoin. Il a besoin de toi! Que tu te battes! Il veut te parler! C'est tout! Je sais que tu peux passer des appels! C'est ton droit, alors fais-le! Appelles-moi,_ elle murmura _, je te le passerai! Mais arrêtes de faire comme si qu'il n'existe pas bon sang!_

 _-Petra... Tu me gaves._

Pour la première fois, Levi s'en alla avant que son visiteur ne le fasse. Il avait clairement la haine et cela était visible sur son visage qui commençait à retrouver une teinte a peu près normale. Quelle idée de frapper au visage... Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de miroir dans sa cellule. Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans celle-ci, Berthold n'avait prononcé aucuns mots, voyant très bien l'humeur massacrante du détenu Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle... Bha, il demanderait bien à Reiner. Malgré tout, il glissa une petite feuille à travers les barreaux, et celle-ci glissa dans la cellule. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur son acte, et resta silencieux. Pour une fois, son travail sera fait correctement. Un peu plus tard, Levi prit finalement la peine de prendre le papier; Il l'avait vu tomber mais n'avait aucune envie de le ramasser. Quand il commmença à le déplier, il reconnu immédiatement l'ecriture d'Eren. Son cœur s'emballa et il se demandait si il devait le lire. Les paroles de Petra lui revînrent en tête et il souffla. Il devait le faire. « _Merci, homme grincheux_.» avait-il murmurer. Il ricana faiblement avant de balancer le papier sous son oreiller. Stupide gamin.

 _\- Hé Berthold. Fais remonter à la direction ma demande. Je veux pouvoir appeler Petra Ral, une fois par semaine, comme c'est autorisé._

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s) ;**

 **sandou01 ** ; Et non, loupé! Levi n'en veut pas Eren. Seulement à Petra et Erwin. C'est eux les adultes, ils auraient dû le protéger au lieu de le laisser faire pour augmenter ses chances de sortie. Il préfère largement savoir Eren en sécurité. Pas si égoïste que ça le petit. Et connie? Non.. Quand je disais 'grand et chauve' je pensais à Franz... mais pourquoi pas. T'as de la chance que je l'ai lu, car je ne supporte pas le spoil! Héhé.. En réalité, je pensais à Jean car lui son désir est avant tout d'avoir une vie facile. Grâce à la drogue, il a trouvé un moyen de se faire de l'argent et ainsi s'assurer une vie tranquille (Même si il y a beaucoup de point négatifs!) Et pour Franz bha... Il sert pas à grand chose en fait. Au risque de me mettre des personnes à dos; Je n'apprécie pas Mikasa, alors ça ne me dérange pas de lui donner le mauvais rôle...

 **Akana-sama** ; Un décompte carrément?! Haha! Pour la longueur, j'essaie de les allonger petit à petit car au final, il y aura beaucoup de chose à dire lors du procès et je ne me vois pas faire des petits chapitres puis d'un coup un long. Ce serait trop étrange! C'est mal si j'ai ris de ton double post? J'ai glissé chef- Merci j'ai revu les scènes et tout dans ma tête! Haha!

 **Itsuke3 ** ; Je crois que ce qui me perturbe le plus dans cette histoire, c'est que c'est réellement plausible. Le WTF à l'état pur. Pour la fin; J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

 **Leyana ;** Merci à toi!

 **Roshantic ** ; Ah bon? Je ne savais pas, j'ai toujours fais ça à vrai dire alors bon, Haha. Toi aussi tu pensais à Connie? Et non! C'était Franz! Connie est petit, ça ne colle donc pas! Oui je l'ai lu pour voir de quoi ça parlait et j'ai vraiment adoré! En réalité, je ne comptais pas vraiment la développer... En revanche, pourquoi pas écrire son histoire après cette fiction... Je compte bien le faire pour Hanjie! A voir!


	8. Confidences

_-Alors comment ça c'est passé?_

 _-Ca a été. Enfin je crois._

 _-Tu crois?_

 _-Ouai.. Il n'a presque pas parlé, il m'a juste dis que mes sentiments étaient réels mais qu'il détaillera au procès._

 _-Donc au final, tu n'es pas plus avancé.._

 _-Voilà._

Petra démarra sa voiture et, pour une fois, leur destination était la maison de la jeune femme. Contre tout attente, elle avait réussit à convaincre le père. Celui-ci avait apprécié la franchise de la jeune femme. En même temps, il était assez difficile de ne pas lui faire confiance.

 _-Soirée pizza ça te va?_

 _-Ouai! Bien sûr que ça me tente! Ca fait super longtemps que j'en ai pas fais!_

 _-Tant mieux si ça te fait plaisir, c'est le but!_

 _-Dis Petra, t'es partie où hier?_

 _-Je te l'ai dis, j'ai dû aller voir une amie, sa fille étant malade, j'ai dû la garder le temps qu'elle aille faire ses courses._

 _-Si tu as des enfants un jour, ils auront de la chance._

 _-Oh Eren.._

Tout en conduisant, Petra affichait un regard attendrit par les propos du plus jeune. Il était évident que c'était une femme qui aimait les enfants mais pour l'instant, ce souhait d'en avoir lui était inaccessible. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Levi, elle était seule, et ainsi l'occasion ne se présentait pas. Quand ils étaient ensembles, ils avaient vite-fait abordé le sujet et c'était entre l'une des causes de leur séparation; Levi ne voulant pas priver Petra de ce bonheur, ils s'étaient tout les deux mit d'accord pour se quitter. A présent, ils étaient amis et cette situation leur convenait.

 _-Petra on vient de passer ta maison..._

Regardant dans son rétroviseur, elle constata en effet son étourderie. Passant par une petite rue, elle se gara et ils rejoignirent l'habitat à pied.

 _-Tu me fais visiter? Je sais juste où se trouve ton salon et tes toilettes!_

 _-Bien sûr, suis-moi!_

Elle commença par le rez-de-chaussée , et Eren la surprit en examinant un petit tableau qu'elle avait peint il y a quelques années de cela. Elle était assez fière que celui-ci lui plaisait et lorsqu'il eut fini sa contemplation, ils montèrent à l'étage. Première observation; Quatre portes. La première à gauche, la salle de bain. La seconde, la chambre de la jeune femme. En face de la salle d'eau, la chambre d'ami, autrement dit, celle d'Eren. Néanmoins, la pièce en face de celle de Petra restait un mystère total. Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre et Petra accourut chercher son téléphone qui se trouvait en bas, dans le salon.

 _-Eren, viens s'il te plaît, c'est pour toi!_

Pour lui? Mefiant, il descendit tout doucement et Petra lui tendit immédiatement le téléphone, sourire aux lèvres. D'accord, c'était de plus en plus étrange.

 _-Allo?_

 _-Bha alors, t'as pris de l'âge pour mettre autant de temps?_

 _-Levi?!_

 _-Perspicace dis-donc._

 _-Je..Je,_ il avala difficilement avant de reprendre _, est-ce que ça va?_

 _-Ca va ouai. Et toi? J'ai appris pour ta connerie. T'as de la chance que j't'ai pas en face de moi._

 _-Ouai.. Alors comme ça tu as fais connaissance de Berthold? T'as vu, il parle beaucoup._

 _-Tu tiens vraiment à parler de ça?_

 _-Non. Tu me manques._

 _-Je sais._

 _-Tu me le diras pas hein..._

 _-Tu comprends vite.C'est bien._

Eren regarda Petra et lui fit signe qu'il sortait. Bien qu'il lui était reconnaissant, il souhaitait parler à Levi, seul à seul. Il en avait besoin.

 _-J'ai besoin de l'entendre. Dis le moi._

 _-Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous chez le psy?_

 _-Il a dit que mes sentiments étaient réels et qu'il détaillerait au procès. Rien de nouveau quoi._

 _-Je vois._

 _-Levi, s'il te plait._

 _-Non._

 _-Je... Merci pour la guitare._

 _-Tu me l'as déjà dis ça. Tu radotes._

 _-Je déconne pas..._

 _-Je sais,_ il entendit Levi soupirer _, j'en avais ras-le-cul de te voir gruger sur celle qui me sert juste pour la déco chez moi._

 _-Hé!_

 _-Laisses-moi finir. Je sais que tu joues, même si tu me l'as jamais dis, il m'a été facile de deviner. Alors tu vas t'entraîner et quand je sortirai, tu me joueras un truc. Ça a intérêt d'être parfait._

 _-Fais gaffe, ton côté maniaque ressors._

 _-Imbécile._

Il entendit derrière Levi quelqu'un l'appeler pour lui dire de raccrocher; Instinctivement, il se mordit la lèvre, ne voulant pas que ce simple coup de fil s'arrête. C'était trop court, beaucoup trop court.

 _-Hé... Tu vas pas chialer nan?_

 _-N-Nan._

 _-Je vais devoir raccrocher._

 _-Je sais, j'ai entendu..._

 _-Tu me manques sale gosse._

Eren allait répondre, mais il avait déjà raccroché. Levi n'était pas un sentimentale, ça se saurait sinon. Soupirant, il se leva des petites marches qui se trouvaient devant la porte d'entrée de Petra, et il retrouva celle-ci dans son canapé, et qui visiblement l'attendait. A peine eut-il passé la porte qu'elle releva la tête vers lui, sourcils froncés.

 _-Quoi, déjà?_

 _-Ouai, je,_ il se gratta la joue _, un gardien lui a dit de raccrocher._

 _-Je suis contente qu'il t'ait appelé._

 _-La petite fille...C'était Levi, non?_

Petra rougie, et Eren ria de bon cœur. Comment avait-elle pu faire passer Levi pour une petite fille?! Il mit dans un coin de sa tête de ne jamais en parler, les chances de survie étant trop faibles pour la jeune femme.

 _-Tu aurais pu me le dire, je n'aurais rien dis tu sais!_

 _-Non, regardes, cet appel n'aurait pas eu son petit effet sinon!_

 _-Mouai._

Petra lui ébouriffa les cheveux et partit vers sa cuisine. La veille, une fois rentrée de son rendez-vous à la prison, elle s'était mise aux fourneaux pour préparer à Eren plusieurs petites pâtisseries. Elle voulait profiter de la visite du jeune pour le choyer!

 _-Mais ça à l'air trop bon! T'as pas fais tout ça toi-même rassure moi?!_

 _-Si!_

 _-Tu es folles!_

 _-Merci. Bon, et si on jouait à un petit jeu?_

 _-Euh ouai d'accord, mais à quoi!?_

 _-Je ramène un jeu de cartes. On mélange, on fait deux paquets, et on tire. Celui qui a le plus petit nombre doit dire une vérité sur lui! Ca marche?!_

 _-Tu as des jeux bizarres,_ il ria _, mais pourquoi pas!_

Lorsqu'elle ramena le petit paquet de carte, Eren avait allumé la radio. C'était une bonne idée. Le jeu commença et, apparemment il avait la poisse.

 _-Mais j'ai déjà tout dis!_

 _-Attends hm... Je veux la vérité sur le comment tu as sû que tu aimais Levi!_

 _-Héé,_ il rougit aussitôt et détourna la tête _, bha.. Euh... je sais pas moi..._

 _-La vérité!_

 _-Ok, ok...! On était à la bibliothèque, il me racontait comment s'étaient déroulées ses années à l'armée et tout ça et ,_ il se frotta les cheveux _, et j'arrêtais pas de fixer sa bouche. Au final je me suis pris une réplique bien cinglante du genre; Soit tu m'écoutes, soit je me casse. J'ai autre chose à faire._

 _-Du Levi tout craché quoi,_ elle ria avant de le regarder attendrie _, tu sais, il est bien avec toi. Même si il ne doit pas te le dire, ça se voit._

 _-Ouai mais je lui cause des problèmes pas possible.._

 _-Et? Tu sais, il savait dans quoi il s'embarquait. Il s'était renseigné. Pas une seule seconde il a renoncé, ça montre bien à quel point tu es important pour lui._

 _-Ouai..._

 _-Cesses de te culpabiliser Eren! Tiens d'ailleurs, va chercher ta guitare, on l'a oublié dans le coffre!_

 _-Bien M'dame!_

Elle lui lança ses clés, et il se dépêcha d'aller chercher son instrument. En refermant le coffre, il se demanda si Petra avait un ampli. Il devrait lui demander tiens! En revenant, il tomba sur la voisine peu agréable. On lui avait rapidement fait un petit récapitulatif à son sujet; Elle adorait déblaterer les ragôts et son sujet du moment était sans étonnement Levi. Levi qui était partit avec un homme, abandonnant la petite rousse, Levi qui était un pédophile, Levi qui..

 _-Vous n'avez pas honte de rester avec la petite Petra?_

 _-Je vous demande pardon?_

 _-Elle mérite un peu de bonheur, sortez de sa vie, vous la lui pourrissez!_

 _-Bon écoutez commère, je vous ai déjà dis de vous mêler de vos affaires, alors laissez-moi tranquille et excusez-vous auprès d'Eren!_

 _-Sûrement pas. Je n'ai pas à m'excuser de mes pensées. Vous les jeunes êtes si ingrats._

 _-C'est ça, c'est ça... Allez viens Eren._

Le garçon se dépêcha d'entrer devant l'air contrarié de son hôte. Elle en était presque effrayante.

 _-Dis Petra, t'aurais un ampli?_

 _-Oui bien sûr, par contre il va falloir le descendre, il se trouve dans,_ elle blêmit d'un coup _, euh... Je vais te l'apporter._

Eren fronça les sourcils, et regarda la femme monter les escaliers. Hors de question qu'il la laisse le descendre toute seule, c'était bien trop lourd, et elle risquerait de se faire mal. Finalement, il la rejoignit dans la pièce qu'elle avait ômit de lui présenter et il resta muet devant son contenu. Une chambre d'enfant. Il porta son regard sur la rousse qui essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter son regard. Elle était gênée, elle se mordait la lèvre.

 _-Petra, qu'est-ce que-_

 _-On a tous nos rêves Eren. N'en parlons plus._

 _-Attends je vais t'aider._

Il s'approcha de l'ampli et,à deux, ils n'eurent pas de mal à descendre celui-ci. Néanmoins, ses pensées restèrent bloquées sur ce qu'il venait de voir. Dans cette chambre, il y avait tout le nécessaire pour accueillir un bambin; Berceau, bibliothèque bourrée de livres d'enfants, boites à jouets.. Tout. Il entendit la jeune fille soupirer avant de lui prendre la main pour le faire assoir sur le canapé.

 _-Tu sais.. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants._

 _-Tu n'es pas obligée de t'expliquer je-_

 _-Non, j'y tiens. Je garde ça depuis trop longtemps,_ elle releva la tête vers lui tout en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine _, je pensais que j'allais enfin pouvoir accéder à ce rêve lorsque Levi et moi étions ensembles.. Je suis désolée Eren, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Si tu veux je peux passer ce passage?_

 _-Non, vas-y. C'est pas bon de garder son mal-être pour soi, c'est toi même qui me l'as dis._

 _-Et bien... Ca faisait cinq ans que nous étions ensembles et.. Et j'avais décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour lui faire part de mon désir de fonder une famille. On avait déjà quelques désaccords à l'époque, mais celui-ci mit fin à notre relation. Pour notre bien. On avait pas les mêmes intérêts._

 _-Levi ne voulait pas d'enfants.. N'est-ce-pas?_

 _-C'est exact. Il ne voulait pas être la cause de mon malheur. Tu sais,_ elle sourit tristement _, je ne lui en veux pas. J'étais heureuse à cette époque, et je sais que, si nous étions restés en couple, j'aurais été malheureuse. Un mal pour un bien._

 _-Tu sais, je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure. Tu ferais une merveilleuse mère._

 _-Ça me touche que tu me dises ça Eren. Vraiment._

Grâce à cette conversation, Eren venait de comprendre ce qu'il se cachait derrière le sourire si angélique de la jeune femme. La peur de finir seule, sans famille. La voir ainsi le rendait triste, mais au fond, il était content qu'elle se confiait. Chacun son tour.

 _-Tu sais quoi? A mon tour de te proposer un jeu! C'est le même principe que le tiens, sauf que celui qui a la plus petite carte devra dire ses critères en ce qui concerne l'homme parfait! Ça te va?_

 _-Allez c'est partis!_

Le jeu commença et, alors qu'ils étaient à la moitié du jeu, Eren râla. Rien ne se passait comme prévu, et comme pour la première fois, c'était lui qui avait les plus mauvaises cartes. Cette réaction fit rire la jeune fille.

 _-Mais fais pas cette tête voyons!_

 _-Si, j'ai besoin de savoir quel est ton genre de type!_

 _-Et bien... Je ne sais pas moi..._

 _-Grand? Petit?_

 _-Grand_

 _-Grand? Mais Levi est pet- Ah non! Il est plus grand que toi!_

 _-Passons ma petite taille si tu le veux bien,_ dit-elle gênée.

 _-Après..Hmm... Les yeux?_

 _-J'aime que la personne soit singulière. C'est tout, enfin je crois!_

 _-Tu aimes quand l'homme en question est un bon dirigeant?_

 _-Et bien... Oui, si il a de bons objectifs du moins!_

 _-..Je crois que j'ai l'homme parfait pour toi!_

Eren avait une idée derrière la tête, et pas n'importe laquelle; Pour le bonheur de cette femme qui passe son temps à s'occuper du bien être des autres, il était prêt à jouer Cupidon.

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s) ;**

 **Hache la pieuvre** ; Bonjour! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à changer ton avis sur ce personnage! Je considère ça comme une petite victoire personnelle! Pour ce qui en est de Mikasa, je ne dirais pas ça. Elle a ses raisons de réagir comme ça mais je ne les développerai pas ici. Au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de la fiction, je vois que certains personnages éveillent la curiosité et je suis désormais sûre que je les développerais chacun dans un One-Shot une fois que l'histoire sera finie car je me rends compte que c'est impossible de les développer ici (ce qui est dommage car chacun à un passé qui est leur est propre et qui fait qu'ils agissent ainsi.) Donc, tu auras plus de détails sur Mikasa et Berthold plus tard! Pour ce qui en est du petit mot de Levi... J'en parlerai peut-être plus tard.. Je ne sais pas encore! Mystère donc haha! Merci!

 **Akana-Sama** ; Et donc, si je me fis à ton commentaire.. Ton décompte s'arrête à Dix-neuf heure pour l'attente! Tu me hais? Pour ce petit détail? Bon et bien, je vais devoir me préparer à devenir ton ennemie jurée alors! "Eren sauta dans les bras à la vue de Levi." Aaah l'espoir ! Et bien voillà, ta torture prend fin grâce à ce chapitre! Tu me hais toujours? Oh t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude, Haha ! Joyeux, joyeux... Bof, bof hein! Haha!

 **Roshantic** ; A propos de Berthold, va savoir pourquoi, je suis persuadée que si il n'avait pas eut cette histoire de Titans et tout ça, il serait ainsi. Je sais pas, c'est étrange à expliquer héhé. Tu m'étonnes, moi aussi j'aurais craqué mais bon, c'est interdit héhé. Haaa la mignonnerie :RireDiabolique:

 **Audrey Takarai** ; J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire!

 **WheitoIsComing ** ; Haha! Merci, ça m'a bien fait rire! En fait, pour moi, Eren est plus fort que Franz donc ça me choque pas plus de ça, et puis si on prend en compte que les deux autres étaient complètement à l'ouest bha... On va dire que ça aide héhé. Le cadeau? Et bien tu viens d'avoir a réponse! Eeeeeeeeet loupé! Grisha is dead pour le moment!


	9. Remise en question

Aujourd'hui, devait être un jour tranquille. Il aurait dû rester dans sa cellule, y manger et puis basta. Mais non; Son gardien venait tout juste de lui dire qu'il devait se bouger car quelqu'un l'attendait. Il était pourtant certain qu'il ne devait recevoir aucune visite. Erwin lui avait très bien dis qu'ils ne se reverraient qu'au procès, alors c'était l'incompréhension totale dans son esprit.

 _\- Tu comptes rester planté là? Depêches-toi Ackerman !_

Il fut contraint d'obéir, mais tout ça lui semblait étrange. Lorsqu'il fut dans la salle, et qu'il remarqua Petra, il se détendit. Petra... Il n'y avait même pas penser tiens.

 _-Tu sembles plutôt irrité ces derniers temps..._

 _-Ca t'étonne? J'ai mon procès dans moins d'une semaine et on sait tout les deux comment ça va se terminer._

 _-Cesses donc d'être aussi pessimiste, Levi! Pour une fois, s'il te plaît, pense positivement!_

 _-Tu serais dans ma situation Petra, on t'aurait déjà envoyé en psychiatrie, alors gardes tes commentaires pour toi._

Le petite rousse se mordit la lèvre, mécontente. Elle devenait de plus en plus rouge mais Levi en avait que faire. Qu'il ait besoin de se défouler, cela la jeune fille pouvait comprendre, mais pas sur elle. Il n'en avait pas le droit, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et Eren.

 _-Ecoutes-moi bien. Tu peux être exécrable avec tout le monde, mais alors qui tu veux, sauf avec deux personnes; Eren et moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'envoyer sur les choux alors que je n'ai cessé de vous aider. J'ai faillis perdre mon boulot pour pouvoir m'occuper correctement d'Eren. Pas que cela me dérange, mais saches-le. Alors arrêtes de m'envoyer paître._

 _-Tu t'affirmes. C'est bien. Eren a dû réussir son coup._

 _-Ah parce qu'il t'en a parlé?!_

 _-Évidemment qu'est-ce que tu crois._

 _-T'aurais pu me mettre dans la confidence,_ dit-elle vexée.

 _-Non. Comment va Erd?_

 _-Il va bien,_ elle continua plus rougissante que jamais _, il te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs._

 _-D'accord._

 _-Je vais devoir y aller, Eren a bientôt fini ses cours... N'oublies pas de l'appeler, d'accord?_

 _-Comme si._

 _-Et sois agréable... Il stresse suffisamment._

Petra partit, et lui, retourna dans sa cellule. Berthold avait été mis à pied récemment et c'était donc son collègue Reiner qui se chargeait de le surveiller. Ça changeait, plus personne ne lui parlait du coup. Sans mal, il avait vite compris que la mise à pied du gardien était lié à lui; Après tout, il lui parlait presque tout le temps, ce n'était donc en rien étonnant. De plus, son chef n'arrêtait pas de le remettre en place. Certaines personnes s'en seraient voulues, mais ce n'était pas son cas, il ne l'avait jamais obligé à lui adresser la parole.

 _-Repas._

La porte s'ouvrit, et il eut le droit à un magnifique plateau en plastique dans lequel se trouvait de la succulente purée de carotte. Percevez l'ironie, c'était tout simplement dégueulasse.

 _\- Arrêtes de tirer cette tête Ackerman. Au bout de trois semaines, tu devrais savoir à quoi t'attendre._

 _'Merci pour cet élan de gentillesse'_ se dit il sarcastiquement. Plus que quatre jours. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre jours et il changerait de prison, bien qu'il se doutait fortement que la nourriture de là-bas risquait d'être tout aussi dégueulasse que celle qu'il pouvait manger ici. Mais bon. Du moment que l'établissement était propre, le reste lui importait peu.

 _[...]_

 _-Bon t'as bien compris comment ça allait se dérouler?_

 _-Oui.. Ils vont t'interroger, il risque d'y avoir des tas de questions indiscrètes, il va y avoir le rapport du psychologue et,_ il déglutit _, finalement le verdict._

 _-Ouai voilà, c'est ça._

 _-Levi.. Ça se passera bien hein?,_ il y eut un long silence _, Attends... tu n'y crois pas... Pourquoi?_

 _-Je ne veux pas me bercer d'illusions._

 _-Ce n'est pas des putains d'illusions! Tu crois que ça ne vaut pas le coup? C'est ça? Non mais tu penses à moi dans c't'affaire?!_

Il entendit Petra au loin demander au garçon de se calmer, qu'ils parleraient de tout ça, à deux. Levi ne culpabilisait même pas. Il était juste.. Ailleurs.

 _-Justement. Pour ton bien, attends toi au pire._

 _-Tu racontes de la merde Levi._

 _-Non. Je sais exactement ce que je dis. Je pense ce que je dis. Et tu le sais, sinon tu ne réagirais pas comme ça._

 _-Levi.. Je.._

 _-Calmes-toi. Reprends ta respiration._

 _-Je vais pas tenir si tu pars en prison, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi,_ tout les deux restèrent silencieux avant qu'Eren ne continu _, Et.. Et tu sais que j'ai toujours eu pour but de m'enrôler dans l'armée..._

 _-Ne le fais pas parce que tu te sens mal. Fais le parce que tu sais que c'est ton devoir, pas pour des conneries pareilles putain!_

 _-Ackerman, calmes-toi!_

Levi envoya un regard mauvais à son gardien et tira sur ses cheveux tout en les replaçant en arrière, saleté de gosse, voilà dans quel état il le mettait.

 _-Je vais le faire Levi. Si tu pars en prison, je deviendrais soldat._

 _[...]_

 _'Je deviendrais soldat'_ Cette simple phrase passait en boucle dans sa tête et ça le fatiguait. Eren ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas salir son rêve à cause des sentiments qu'il ressentait. C'était stupide. Irréfléchi. Immature. Mais Eren était quelqu'un de spontané et au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il le ferrait. Parce qu'Eren était un putain de sale gosse aussi têtu qu'une mule et qui se laissait guider par ses sentiments. Et ça, ça le bouffait. Littéralement. Ca faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il avait eut cette conversation téléphonique et il ne tenait plus en place. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que leur dernière conversation se passe ainsi? Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement se dérouler calmement? Non. Non car après tout, ils ne se trouvaient pas dans un putain de film à l'eau de rose qu'il détestait tant.

 _-Ackerman, ta dernière visite avant le grand jour._

 _-C'est pas comme si je le savais déjà ça._

Il supportait de moins en moins son gardien et pour cause; Il lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il approchait dangeureusement de son procès. Et ça, ça l'énervait. Grandement. Lorsqu'il fut conduit à la salle de visite, il ne fut pas étonné d'y retrouver Petra. Il s'avança vers sa table, et s'installa, ne prenant même pas la peine de la saluer. Il était mal, et même si personne ne le remarquait, la jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien.

 _-Levi..._

 _-Comment va Eren?_

 _-Et bien... Je te mentirais en te disant qu'il est comme à son habitude, plein de vie. Il est totalement désemparé et l'appel n'a pas vraiment aidé à vrai dire..._

 _-Empêche-le de s'enrôler Petra. Je déconne pas, il va faire une grosse connerie... Je sais qu'il a toujours voulu devenir soldat, mais pas dans ses conditions._

 _-Je.. Je suis désolée Levi, je ne peux pas._

 _-Quoi?!_

 _-Il a déjà fait les démarches.. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à envoyer la lettre de confirmation... Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, il me l'a annoncé quand on a parlé et-_

Crack. De sa faute, le gamin allait risquer sa vie de manière futile qui plus est. Il regarda Petra, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne l'écoutait plus. Il était juste... Inerte. Absent. Vide. Il n'aurait jamais dû le soigner. Il n'aurait jamais dû le revoir à cette bibliothèque. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui raconter qu'il avait été lui-même un soldat. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser l'embrasser. Il n'aurait jamais dû-

 _-Levi... Levi tu... Tu pleures?!_

Instinctivement, par réflexe, il essuya la petite larme qui s'écoulait sur sa joue, l'unique, mais qui n'avait pas échappé à la jeune femme. Elle était complètement impuissante face à cette situation. Jamais ô grand jamais, en sept ans elle ne l'avait vu pleurer. Jamais. Il restait toujours maître de ses émotions.

 _-Je t'en supplie Petra. Dissuade-le._

 _-Levi.._

 _-On se voit demain au procès._

Il commença à se lever, tel un automate mais la jolie rousse ne fut pas du même avis. Elle se leva elle aussi et lui agrippa le bras, l'air complètement alarmé.

 _-Bon sang Levi, reprends-toi et assieds-toi... S'il te plait... Parlons encore un peu d'accord?_

Le dit Levi se dégagea de son emprise et s'en alla suivis de près par son gardien qui, en refermant la porte, détailla la jeune femme avant de s'en aller, sourire en coin. Petra resta plantée là quelques instants, complètement abattue. Levi avait craqué, et devant elle qui plus est. Il venait tout juste de lâcher prise. L'accumulation des problèmes, voilà ce qui avait produit ça. Le stresse du procès, la dispute avec Eren, mais aussi et surtout, l'envie de partir au combat de celui-ci pour se vider la tête. Elle savait pourquoi il avait réagit aussi mal, elle comprenait d'ailleurs complètement sa peur; Ne maîtrisant pas ses sentiments, Eren avait plus de chance de se faire tuer sur le terrain. De son côté, Levi n'en menait pas large; Celui-ci était installé sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Eren. Leur première rencontre désastreuse, son immense culot qu'il avait eu en débarquant le lendemain à la bibliothèque pour le remercier, aux discussions qu'ils avaient eu sur l'armée, les missions sur le terrain, la fois où ce sale gosse, un soir où il était complètement bourré, était venu chez lui pour l'embrasser parce qu'il «en mourrait d'envie», leur première fois – ce souvenir le fit ricaner légèrement tant ils avaient été gauche- puis soudain un constat affligeant prit place dans son esprit; Ils n'avaient jamais eu de sorties ensembles. Jamais. C'était leur choix, de vivre cachés, mais là tout de suite, ça lui faisait mal. Il voulait pouvoir se montrer avec Eren. Il voulait le voir heureux autre part que chez lui.

 _-On chiale Ackerman?_

 _-Vous avez de la chance que je sois enfermé, sinon je vous aurais déjà foutu sur la gueule pour insinuer des conneries pareilles._

 _-On se rebelle?_

 _-J'énonce simplement un putain de fait, alors fermez-là._

Le lendemain matin, à dix-heure, sa vie allait se jouer. Il se battrait, pour Eren. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était de le voir heureux et passer sept ans derrière les barreaux ne le comblerait certainement pas. Alors ouai, pour Eren, pour son putain de sourire, il se battrait, et il s'en sortirait. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lâcher prise maintenant, pas la veille de fichu procès. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pensa positivement. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne chose? Au fond de lui, il savait très bien que non.

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s) ;**

 **sandou01** ; Je ne te cache pas que je me suis pas mal posée la question ; Fausse couche ou pas? Hmmm... Finalement, non. J'ai préféré ne pas inclure "d'enfant" entre Petra et Levi car avec l'envie qu'a Petra d'avoir des enfants, il leur aurait été presque impossible de garder une aussi bonne relation. Et ils ne se seraient pas quitté dans ses conditions, Levi ne l'aurait pas laissé pour ça, peut-être même qu'il serait resté avec par culpabilité. Enfin bref, pardon je me suis perdue là haha! Hé non! Je pensais à Erd!

 **Roshantic** ; Alors, alors, Pas trop déçue? Je n'aime pas trop les gros sourcils donc... Haha! Là est tout le problème ; Levi doit faire attention car n'oublions, il ne peut pas parler à Eren normalement, c'est pourquoi il passe par le numéro de Petra. Les deux ont tellement de chose à se dire qu'au final... ils ne se disent rien. Triste. Héhé... Normalement, il devrait rester 2-3 chapitres... 4 Max! Comme c'est la rentrée bientôt j'essaie de publier au plus vite car je sais que je n'aurais pas le courage de le faire en période de cours (Fainéante moi? Noooon )

 **Akana-Sama ** ; Il pensait à Erd! C'est à lui que tu pensais? Arf, j'ai envie de te répondre au sujet de Petra mais, si je le fais, je donne le ton sur la fin. Tant pis!


	10. Procès- Partie 1

_-Eren mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Dépêches-toi voyons, on va être en retard!_

Le jeune garçon se trouvait chez la jeune femme et la panique le gagnait peu à peu. A l'instant, il était devant le miroir du couloir, hésitant entre tel ou tel vêtements. C'était stupide mais il avait besoin de ça, se faire beau pour Levi. Il entendit Petra montait les marches à une vitesse affolante, et lorsqu'elle fut sur le palier, elle soupira à sa vue.

 _-Tu peux m'aider à choisir? Je.. Je sais pas ce qu'il préférerait.._

 _-Viens là._

Elle lui prit plusieurs vêtements et l'habilla, tel un petit garçon. Il était un peu gêné par cette situation mais voyant que Petra prenait un réel plaisir a le considérer comme cela, il ne dit rien. Il la vit partir dans la chambre d'ami, afin de lui ramener ses chaussures. Maternelle était l'adjectif qui lui convenait le mieux à cet instant.

 _-Et tu rentres ton pantalon dedans, et ce sera parfait,_ dit elle avec un grand sourire.

 _-Tu sais que c'est presque impossible de passer un truc comme ça au dessus des doc?_

 _-Fais pas ton malin Eren!_

Il ricana légèrement lorsqu'elle lui mit une petite claque derrière la tête. Avant de partir, il se regarda dans le miroir et il se trouva bien, de toute manière, il n'aurait pas fait mieux. Devant la maison, Erd les attendait dans sa voiture. Aïe, ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient en retard...

 _-Allez montez._

Eren ne se fit pas prier et monta à l'arrière alors que Petra, elle, monta devant. En y repensant, il avait bien fait d'organiser un rendez-vous entre les deux, ils se complétaient plutôt bien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au tribunal, la séance venait tout juste de commencer, et ils reçurent des regards mauvais de la part de ceux qui étaient déjà installés. Par chance, le banc de devant était libre et ils s'empressèrent de s'y assoier. Levi était déjà là. Ils avaient sans doute déjà annoncé le pourquoi il se trouvait devant la cour. En soit, ils n'avaient donc rien manqué, du moins, ils n'avaient rien manqué d'important. Au premier abord, Levi affichait un air serin, mais toujours aussi renfrogné. Même dans une telle situation il arrivait à garder son attitude légendaire, et rien que pour ça, Eren était légèrement rassuré; Levi ne laissait rien paraître.

 _-Bien pouvons-nous reprendre?,_ devant le silence de la salle le juge continua _, bien, Levi Ackerman, levez-vous. Comme dis précédemment, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes sous serment et êtes donc dans l'obligation de ne dire que la vérité. Monsieur Ackerman, vous êtes donc né le 25 Décembre 1979 et avez donc 36 ans. Votre mère vous a élevé seule, et est morte lorsque vous étiez enfant. D'après le dossier, vous avez été recueilli par votre oncle, Monsieur Kaney Ackerman. Est-ce bien ça?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Bien. Vous avez fait parti de l'armée dès l'âge de 18 ans, en Janvier 1998, et êtes partis en 2006, à l'âge de 27ans. Pourquoi?_

 _-Je ne trouvais pas la cause de mon combat juste. Me battre pour mon pays ne me posait aucun problème, j'étais même fier, mais dès lors qu'il a fallut me battre pour «certaines causes» j'ai préféré me retirer._

 _-Je vois que vous respectez toujours votre serment qui était de ne jamais parler de vos missions._

 _-C'est exact, Monsieur._

 _-Reprenons si vous le voulez bien. A votre retour, peu de temps après avoir été embauché dans le secteur de l'administration, vous avez rencontré une jeune femme du nom de Petra Ral et avez vécu cinq ans avec avant de vous séparer. Finalement, en 2012 soit deux ans après votre séparation, vous rencontrez le jeune Eren Jaeger, agé de 15 ans. C'est donc sûr ses faits que vous serez jugé, comme annoncé précédemment, lors de votre arrivée._

 _-Oui._

Eren était presque choqué de voir Levi aussi poli. Ce n'était pas son habitude après tout. Toutefois, il se sentait horriblement gêné. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être au courant de tout ça, de son enfance. Ils avaient déjà eu une conversation là-dessus et il se souvenait encore très bien de ce que lui avait dit Levi à ce moment là « _Le passé, c'est le passé. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de revenir sur ça, alors oublie cette question Eren. J'en parlerai pas, même avec toi. Jamais_.» Sur le coup, il avait été vexé et avait même fait une crise de jalousie car il savait que Petra avait été mise au courant mais il avait finalement compris. C'était la décision de Levi et il n'avait rien à dire sur ça, sans compter qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. La curiosité était mal, et il l'avait su dès lors qu'il avait posé sa question. Levi avait été silencieux toute la soirée, et ils n'avaient pas eu d'échange avant le lendemain matin. Plus jamais Eren n'avait fait de caprice.

 _-Une plainte du père d'Eren Jaeger, Grisha Jaeger, a été déposé pour détournement de mineur, son fils étant la victime. Toujours dans le dossier, il est dit qu'il y a eut volonté de soustraction du garçon, mineur à cette époque, à son père. Cette accusation est amenée par les faits suivants; Le garçon venait dormir chez vous, sans le consentement du père qui n'était même pas au courant de votre relation, et celui-ci vivait même chez-vous plusieurs jours de suite, toujours sans que le père n'en a connaissance. C'est exact?_

 _-Oui Monsieur._

 _-Il y aurait eu aussi un abus de faiblesse. Avant de rentrer dans les détails, il serait préférable d'entendre l'avocat de Monsieur Jaëger sur les faits. Retournez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît. Maître?_

 _-Oui Monsieur le juge._

L'avocat du père d'Eren se leva et s'avança pour se poser devant le juge. Inconsciemment Eren se mit à trembler mais la main de Petra lui sera le genou d'une manière rassurante. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Il le détestait même. Petra lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il devait garder son calme, et c'est ce qu'il essaya de faire; Pour ça, il regarda Levi fixement pendant un instant avant de reporter son attention sur l'interrogé.

 _-Les faits retenus contre la personne de Levi Ackerman sont graves. Nous l'accusons d'avoir abusé de la faiblesse d'un adolescent qui se remettait difficilement de la mort de sa mère. Il l'aurait appâté avec sa carrière de militaire car le fils de mon client a toujours souhaité devenir soldat. Ainsi, nous le soupçonnons de faire croire à la victime qu'il éprouve de l'amour à son égard alors que ce ne sont que de simples sentiments d'admirations._

 _-Comment avez-vous pu affirmer vos accusations? Car d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans le dossier, il n'y a rien de très compromettant, si ce n'est des vidéos de surveillances qui les montrent ensembles._

 _-Et bien, Monsieur,_ il prit un dossier que Grisha lui tendait _, dedans vous trouverez des photos où Levi Ackerman et Eren Jaeger semblent assez proches. De plus, pendant deux ans, presque trois, comme vous l'avez annoncé précédemment Monsieur le juge, Eren Jaeger dormait chez Levi Ackerman, profitant de l'absence de son père qui travaillait de nuit à l'hôpital. Plusieurs photos ont été prises, confirmant nos dires. Sur cette photo, nous voyons notamment Eren sortir de l'immeuble de l'accusé assez tôt pour se rendre en cours._

 _-Je vois. Je prends en compte ces éléments. Néanmoins, comment avez-vous eut accès à tout ça?_

 _-Mon client a été mis au courant par l'une de ses connaissances qui se trouve être le voisin de palier de l'accusé. Un jour, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre l'ascenseur, pile au moment où les portes se sont ouvertes, Levi Ackerman et Eren Jaeger, se sont séparés, les joues rouges et les cheveux en batailles. Il n'en fallu plus pour éveiller les soupçons et ainsi mon client commença son enquête._

 _-Bien._

Eren était devenu livide et il fixait désespérément Levi. Il ne bougeait pas, restait impassible. Alors comme ça, ils avaient été vu ce soir là... Ils étaient pourtant persuadés que non. C'était pas bon ça. D'ailleurs, il avait tiqué lors de la remise en question de ses propres sentiments; Comment pouvait-il déblatérer des conneries pareilles? Malgré tout, Eren ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable un instant. Ce jour-là, c'était lui qui avait embrassé Levi dans l'ascenseur. Il avait voulu se faire pardonner d'avoir brisé la vaisselle par inadvertance et comme Levi faisait la gueule... C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour se faire pardonner.

 _-C'est de ma faute..._ Murmura-t-il _._

 _-Dis pas n'importe quoi Eren. Tu n'y es pour rien._

 _-Si si je-_

 _-Ça suffit Eren! Ce n'est pas le moment de culpabiliser inutilement, tu dois être fort! Regardes Levi!_

Le garçon obéit et serra fortement la main de Petra. Il savait que ça allait être dur mais pas à ce point. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop pour ses nerfs. Émotionnellement, c'était exactement comme si qu'il se trouvait dans des montagnes russes. Et pourtant, le procès ne faisait que commencer.

 _-Il a beau être impassible, il souffre lui aussi. Lui aussi, il s'en veut, mais lui n'a personne pour le rassurer.. Alors s'il te plaît Eren, tiens le coup, d'accord?_

 _-Je.. Ouai..._

 _-Silence dans la salle! Avocat de l'accusé, a vous._

 _-Bien Monsieur le juge._

Erwin se leva et le jeune ne pu s'empêcher de détacher son regard de lui. Il avait une telle prestance, qu'Eren étouffait rien qu'à le regarder. Il semblait calme, son air été assuré et il était grand. Horriblement grand. Ce détail ne l'avait pourtant pas marqué lors de ces rencontres précédentes avec lui. Le Erwin de maintenant, et le Erwin qui le surveillait n'avaient plus rien en commun. Celui présent était beaucoup plus intimidant.

 _-Notre discours n'est pas vraiment le même que celui de l'adversité. Nous allons conter l'histoire qu'à vécu Eren et Levi, car, de mon point de vue, il est important de la connaître pour que le jugement se fasse correctement, Monsieur le Juge._

 _-Allez-y._

 _-Levi Ackerman a toujours eut pour habitude d'aller terminer ses dossiers à la bibliothèque municipale. Il travaille dans l'administration, comme vous l'avez dit vous-même. Un soir, alors qu'il travaillait sur l'un de ses dossiers, un garçon entra suivis de très prêt par un autre. Ils se battirent puis finalement se séparèrent. Avec une femme, mon client aida l'un des garçons qui se trouvait être Eren, lui proposant de l'emmener à l'hôpital, chose que le garçon refusa. Il ne voulait pas croiser son père là-bas car il s'était encore battu. Eren Jaeger était un adolescent turbulent qui passait son temps à se battre dans des quartiers peu recommandables. Ne pouvant pas le laisser avec des plaies ouvertes, mon client soigna Eren chez lui et celui-ci rentra à sa maison. Les vidéos que vous avez confirment mes propos. Les soirs suivants, mon client reçut plusieurs visites de la part du jeune Jaeger à la bibliothèque et de fil en aiguille ils commencèrent à se parler et le passé militaire de Monsieur Ackerman se mit dans la conversation. Mon client n'étant pas dupe, il comprit vite qu'Eren avait des problèmes et c'est pourquoi il ne l'avait pas envoyé paître ailleurs comme il l'aurait fait à son habitude. Un jour, alors qu'il était tranquillement chez lui, Eren Jaeger débarqua, ivre, et fit une révélation pour le moins déroutante à mon client; Il lui raconta 'qu'il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser', si l'on se fit à ses dires, et sans attendre l'accord de Levi, il le fit. Ce soir là, Monsieur Ackerman décida de le ramener chez lui en voiture, mais dans l'ascenseur Eren s'affala sur lui; Ce n'est que lorsque les portes se sont ouvertes qu'il a réussit à le relever. Plus tard, ils ont été amenés à se revoir et, comme beaucoup le savent, les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Mon client à tout fait pour ne rien montrer mais quand l'autre ne désire que cela, il est assez dur de ne pas craquer. Alors oui, mon client à passé deux ans, maintenant trois, avec Eren Jaeger mais leurs sentiments étaient/sont réels. Pourquoi ne pas croire en eux, plutôt que de croire en un homme qui, alors que sa femme venait de mourir, décida de se réfugier dans le travail plutôt que d'aider son fils, et qui plus est, de le laisser sombrer dans la délinquance? Je peux prouver Monsieur, que Levi Ackerman a eut une bonne influence sur Eren Jaeger._

 _-Quel est donc cette preuve Maître Smith?_

 _-Le rapport de police fait par le commandant Erd Gin. Celui-ci s'occupait d'une enquête lorsqu'Eren agissait dans certains quartiers. Pendant toute une période, le garçon a arrêté toute activité avant de reprendre il y a quelques semaines. Ces dates correspondent à sa rencontre avec Monsieur Ackerman ainsi qu'a l'arrestation de celui-ci. Tenez._

L'avocat s'approcha du juge et lui donna le rapport. Il semblait le lire attentivement, prenant tout son temps. Bien qu'Erwin avait réussit à résumer tout cela en quelques phrases, le rapport en lui-même faisait plusieurs pages étant donné que l'enquête se tenait sur plusieurs années.

 _-Je vois. Avez-vous autre chose à nous dire Maître Smith?_

 _-Pas pour le moment Monsieur._

Eren regarda l'avocat s'asseoir, non sans froncer les sourcils. Dans ce qu'il avait raconté, il y avait des choses fausses. Serait-ce une stratégie de sa part? Le jour où Levi et lui s'étaient fait prendre dans l'assesseur, ils étaient tout les deux pleinement consentants, il n'était pas du tout bourré.. Mais bon, si ça pouvait innocenter Levi alors pourquoi pas.

 _-La séance reprendra à quatorze heure._

Tout le monde se leva, sauf Eren. Lui, se contentait de suivre Levi du regard qui était emmené par des policiers il-ne-sait-où. Même en prison, Levi gardait cette classe qui lui était propre.

 _-Eren? Tu vas bien? Ce n'est pas trop dur?_

 _-Ca va aller Petra, pour l'instant ça se déroule plutôt bien non?_

 _-Oui, et c'est une bonne chose! Allez viens, on va aller manger._

 _-Ça marche._

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Erd fumait tranquillement sa clope devant le tribunal. Au vu de la réaction de la jolie rousse, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ça et il ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement.

 _-Alors ce procès?_

 _-Ca se déroule correctement pour l'instant,_ elle attrapa la cigarette pour l'éteindre _, c'est une bonne chose._

 _-...Bien._

 _-Ton rapport a fait son petit effet._

 _-Je n'ai rien fait en soit, ce sont juste des constatations._

 _-Quoi qu'il en soit, allons manger, il ne faut pas que l'on arrive une nouvelle fois en retard._

Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes avant de tomber sur un petit restaurent sympathique. A la surprise d'Eren, l'homme resta manger avec eux. Pas longtemps, mais tout de même! Il les laissa au bout d'un quart d'heure car il devait bosser sur une enquête. Le jeune avait rougit de plaisir lorsqu'il avait vu Petra et Erd s'embrasser. C'était sa petite victoire personnelle. Ils repartirent au tribunal pour treize heure cinquante histoire d'être bien à l'heure. Levi était déjà là et Eren ne se gêna pas pour le fixer. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle et Eren appreciait ce silence. Contre toute-attente, Levi brisa leur contact visuel dans un soupire pour appeler Erwin. Il eut un échange entre les deux et ça ne plaisait pas à Eren. Il remarqua que son amant tendait un papier à l'avocat qui le mit directement dans sa poche non sans lui lancer un regard. Etrange.

 _-Je pense que tu vas avoir le droit à un petit mot de Levi à la fin du procès Eren._

 _-Ouai... Ca me paraît bizarre._

Le juge fit son entrée dans la salle et celle-ci se remplit assez vite. Le silence de retour, il prit la parole, lorsque l'avocat ainsi que son père revînrent s'installer à leur place. Leur vue dégoûtée Eren, mais il ne dit rien.

 _-Bien alors, reprenons là où nous en étions. Nous nous étions donc arrêté sur votre discours Maître Smith sur la vie de votre client Levi Ackerman, sommes-nous d'accord là-dessus?_

 _-Non Monsieur, vous oubliez la mention du rapport montrant la bonne influence de mon client sur Eren Jaeger._

 _-En parlant de cela,_ l'avocat de son père se leva et se dirigea vers le juge avec un dossier _, je crains que le rapport ne soit erroné, Monsieur le juge. Levi Ackerman et Erd Gin sont des amis d'enfance et ainsi ce rapport ne peut être prit en compte._

 _-Est-ce vrai Monsieur Ackerman?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Il y a-t-il autre chose que nous ignorons?_

 _-Non Monsieur._

Eren était complètement paniqué. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des choses et il savait que l'élément le plus important devait encore arriver; Le rapport du psychologue. Il se tourna vers Petra, qui affichait une mine déconfite et lui serra la main, tremblotant.

 _-Ce n'est pas si grave, hein Petra?_

 _-Ça change tout Eren... Ça remet en cause la bonne foi de Levi et ça, tu peux être sûr que les jurés vont le prendre en compte..._

Une nouvelle fois, le juge demanda le silence. Eren fixait l'avocat de son père et une rage naquit en lui. Il avait la rage de le voir ainsi, à sourire, fier de sa trouvaille.

 _-Eren, calme-toi s'il te plait..._

 _-Mais Petra..._

 _-S'il te plait._

Il soupira et attendit. Attendre, encore et toujours... C'est ce qu'il faisait depuis déjà un mois. Un long mois. Mois durant lequel il dût subir les journalistes, les insultes avec son père, la séparation avec Levi... D'ailleurs, ça le rendait fou de ne pas pouvoir lui parler alors qu'il se trouvait à deux mètres de lui..

 _-Au vu de la situation, les jurés et moi-même allons nous concerter à propos de ce rapport._

Un brouhaha immense se fit entendre lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle. Certains hurlaient que Levi n'était qu'un manipulateur, d'autres étaient outrés par le retournement de situation. Cela dura pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que le juge et ses accolytes ne reviennent.

 _\- Le rapport pouvant être influencé par les liens d'amitié entre le commandant Erd Gin et l'accusé Levi Ackerman , il est préférable de ne pas le prendre en compte. Le dossier de l'enquête annoncée dans le rapport se voit en ce moment même étudié par quelqu'un de neutre. Cet avis sera entendu ultérieurement._

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s) ;**

 **Hache la pieuvre** ; Je comprends, mais je préfère faire intervenir directement le psychologue lors du procès (la seconde partie donc) car de cette manière, on aura un point de vue extérieur, et non celui d'Eren. Oui, je tenais vraiment à parler de la cause de leur séparation, surtout que les deux sont vraiment bien présents dans l'histoire donc voilà. Nooon pas Petra et Erwin, c'est tellement bizarre! Enfin je trouve! Haha! Hé non, je n'ai pas fais ça car je tiens vraiment à ce que la seconde partie du procès soit du point de vue de Levi pour certaines raisons. Un ou deux, en fait cela dépendra de ma bonne humeur! huhu! Ha? Bon et bien, la suite au prochain chapitre alors!

 **Akana-Sama ** ; Je trouve Auruo tellement étrange! Haha! Hé non, tu ne te trompes pas, on approche bel et bien de la fin! Je vais te donner un conseil à la Levi ; Il ne faut pas se bercer d'illusions, sale gosse. Non, plus sérieusement, tu verras haha!

 **Itsuke3** ; Oui, j'avoue que la décision d'Eren est pire que mauvaise, m'enfin...

 **PetiteOtaku21** ; Ah? Merci beaucoup dans ce cas, et merci aussi pour ta review, ça fait plaisir! Non car, Levi est jugé pour les faits d'il y a deux ans car, après tout, c'est la base de leur relation. Mais tout ça sera mieux expliqué au prochain chapitre, grâce au rapport que fera le psychologue. Ah oui? Non en fait pour moi Petra et Erwin c'est... So étrange! Haha! Oui j'avoue que là c'est assez triste mais bon... Il fallait bien qu'il craque à un moment le petit!

 **Audrey Takarai ** ; Héhé! (Réponse très constructive)

 **sandou01** ; En deuil? Pourquoi en deuil? Ah désolée, mais pour les chapitres, ce sera deux max en fait... Je suis contente que tu approuves ce choix!

 **Roshantic** ; Oups! Bon tant pis, disons qu'elle l'a trompé et du coup plus de fiançailles, célibataire et puis voilà haha! Finalement ce sera deux max! Et encore! Ah ça tu peux le dire! Bha non ils ne peuvent pas, sinon les gardiens sauraient qu'il ne parle pas à Petra héhé... Tristesse.


	11. Procès - Partie 2

Il en avait marre de ce procès et il n'attendait qu'une chose; Le verdict final. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû suivre le conseil de Petra. Peut-être aurait-il dû continuer de penser de manière négative, au moins, il n'aurait pas eu ce goût amer dans la bouche. Il était venu confiant, peut-être un peu trop. Il avait placé tout ces espoirs en Erwin et peut-être que c'était une erreur. D'ailleurs, celui-ci prenait les choses trop a cœur. Il savait que ce procès voulait dire beaucoup pour Erwin mais tout de même. C'était Ridicule, pitoyable -oui, tout les mots convenaient- de le voir perdre petit à petit sa patience. Il se risqua à lever les yeux vers Eren et bon sang, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau ce saleté de gosse. Depuis quand prenait-il autant soin de lui? A croire qu'il avait fait l'effort juste pour ce jour. A ce qu'il pouvait voir d'ici, il bouillonnait de rage, son regard était plus que mauvais lorsque sa vision se perdait sur les deux hommes qui l'empêchaient de vivre librement. Il devrait vraiment apprendre à se contrôler. C'était un putain de livre ouvert.

 _-Levi, restes concentré._

Qu'il reste concentré.. Il n'était pas con, il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui, il suffisait de regarder la tête que tiraient les jurés lorsqu'ils le regardaient; Le dégoût était omniprésent sur leurs sales gueules. Le discours du psychologue ne pouvait en rien changé leurs idées, elles étaient faites maintenant. Il soupira une énième fois et se prit un regard noir de la part d'Erwin, son cher avocat qui perdait son calme légendaire car celui-ci perdait pour la première fois un procès. Ça pique hein? Hein que ça fait mal lorsque l'on perd quelque chose de cher? Ça le dégoûtait. Il ressemblait juste à un gosse pourri-gâté auquel on aurait pas donné ce qu'il désirait.

 _-Faites entrer le psychologue._

Les portes s'ouvrirent et un vieil homme fit son entrée. Levi ne l'appréciait déjà pas. Ce type lui faisait pitié. Il ne supportait pas son air supérieur et encore moins le fait qu'il soit, ou du moins il laissait paraître, un putain de faux-cul. Il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas penser de cette manière mais.. Rien à faire. Déjà qu'il devait rester poli, rester courtoi, ne pas dire d'insultes à tout va alors.. Ouai, autant laisser couler sa haine, interieurement.

 _-Qu'avez-vous à nous dire sur le jeune Eren Jaeger?_

 _-Et bien, c'était un patient vraiment intéressant. Ce jeune homme voue presque un culte à son amant, Levi Ackerman. Tout d'abord, il est essentiel de dire que la mort de Carla Jaeger, la mère d'Eren, a joué un rôle essentiel dans leur relation. Si le mineur s'est autant laissé allé, c'est parce qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, réconfort que son père n'a su lui donner. Lorsque cet homme l'a soigné, un lien de confiance s'est tout de suite crée, créant ainsi une sorte de pansement face au vide qu'il ressentait. Même si, les sentiments d'Eren Jaeger sont actuellement réels et fondés, ils ont été crée a partir d'un idéal. Levi Ackerman représente un idéal pour le garçon, il a pu s'identifier à lui, et ça l'a rassuré._

 _-Veuillez donner plus de détail s'il vous plait. Que voulez-vous dire par 'il voue un culte'?_

 _-Et bien, Monsieur le juge, dès lors que nous avons commencé à parler de Levi Ackerman, le visage d'Eren s'est tout de suite éclairé. Il à tout d'abord commencé à me citer que les aspects positifs de son amant. En second temps, je lui ai quand même demandé de me citer ce qu'il trouvait mauvais chez lui et sa réponse a été sans appel; Vous savez, même ses côtés négatifs font de lui quelqu'un de bien m'a-t-il dit. Impossible de défaire l'image de l'homme parfait que représente Monsieur Ackerman pour lui._

 _-Mais cela ne ressemble-t-il pas à de l'amour?_

 _-Non Monsieur. En amour, nous sommes tous capable de différencier le bon du mauvais. Ici, nous pourrions même jusqu'à dire que l'accusé est la religion d'Eren._

 _-C'est un mot fort tout de même._

 _-C'est exact, à bien y réfléchir, dévotion serait plus approprié, bien que l'idée reste la même._

 _-Bien. Que voulez-vous dire quand, je vous cite, annoncez 'réconfort que son père n'a su lui donner?' C'est une partie assez floue._

 _-Comme l'a dit Maître Smith, Monsieur Jaëger s'est réfugié dans le travail à la mort de sa femme, laissant son fils de côté. Un enfant qui perd sa mère a obligatoirement besoin de soutiens. Eren n'a rien eut. Monsieur Ackerman a été la lumière qui a su sortir Eren de sa souffrance. Les conversations qu'il a eut avec lui, lui ont permit d'aller mieux, et la faiblesse psychologique dont il était victime s'est peu à peu faite oublier. Il a été son sauveur et de la est né la dévotion dont je faisais part plus tôt._

 _-Donc, si nous récapitulons, les sentiments d'Eren Jaeger sont nés à partir d'une adoration, c'est bien ça?_

 _-Oui monsieur le juge._

 _-Bien, dans ce cas, vous pouvez y aller._

Levi regarda l'homme s'éloigner, le regard plus sombre que jamais. Par inadvertance, ou pas, il rencontra les deux perles vertes d'Eren et son visage se décomposa littéralement. Eren Jaeger pleurait face aux dires de ce putain de psychologue. Il était prêt à parier qu'il s'en voulait ce con... Ou alors il se sentait comme nu, après tout, c'était de lui qu'on venait de parler, de ses sentiments, de ses pensées, de sa vie, tout cela venait d'être étalé sans ménagement au monde entier. Il avait mal de le voire comme ça. Il voulait être là pour lui mais malheureusement ça lui était impossible. Il fit signe d'un coup de tête à Petra pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui; Même elle, elle était complètement ailleurs.

 _-Levi!_

 _-Fais pas chier Erwin._

Il reporta son attention sur le juge, mais son esprit n'était pas là. Il était juste inquiet. Pas pour lui, non, mais pour Eren. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû venir. Ça aurait peut-être été mieux comme ça.

 _-Bien. La défense, vous êtes autorisé à interroger l'accusé._

 _-Bien, votre honneur._

Il vit l'homme s'approcher dangereusement de sa personne, mais ne broncha pas. De toute manière, ça ne pouvait être pire. L'avocat affichait un sourire mauvais et cela le faisait doucement rigoler; En d'autres situations, il ne faisait aucun doute que ça aurait été lui, la personne supérieure.

 _-Etiez-vous au courant qu'Eren Jaeger souffrait de la mort de sa mère?_

 _-Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir._

 _-Répondez clairement._

 _-Oui._

 _-Aviez-vous pleinement conscience de son jeune âge, qui se trouve être le double du votre?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Aviez-vous eut des relations sexuelles avec lui?_

 _-Objection!_

 _-Refusée, répondez s'il vous plaît._

 _-Oui._

Il entendit la foule s'offusquer, mais il n'en avait que faire. C'était sa vie privée. Leur vie privée, et si ils n'étaient pas prêt à l'entendre alors ils n'avaient qu'à se casser. Néanmoins, ces réactions ne faisaient que confirmer ce qu'il pensait plus tôt ; C'était beaucoup trop humiliant pour Eren. Il savait qu'il était sensible. Il n'aurait jamais dû mettre les pieds dans ce fichu tribunal.

 _-Etiez-vous le dominant?_

 _-Objection!_

 _-Accordée. Posez une autre question._

 _-Etes-vous fier d'avoir abusé de la faiblesse d'un adolescent?_

 _-Objection!_

 _-Rejetée._

 _-Je n'ai pas abusé de la faiblesse d'Eren. Il était consentent._

 _-J'ai terminé, votre honneur._

Il remarqua Erwin rassembler tout ces foutus dossiers étalés sur la table -Et bon sang, il avait du garder son calme pour ne pas tout ranger- l'air renfrogné. Alors quoi? C'était tout? Son calvaire allait bientôt se finir? Tant mieux.

 _-N'oublies pas de donner le papier à Eren._

 _-Tu en es sûr?_

 _-Évidemment, pour qui tu me prends._

Il entendit le juge se racler fortement la gorge avant de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche. Dégueulasse. Ne pouvait-il pas être plus discret? Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il était malade. Encore moins partager ses onomatopés écœurantes pour l'oreille. Un homme fit son entrée dans la salle et alla chuchoter à l'oreille du juge qui approuva ses dires. L'homme repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et le juge prit la parole.

 _-Le dossier vient d'être examiné. Nous allons donc entendre ce qu'il en est réellement du rapport fait par le commandant de police, Erd Gin. Faites entrer le commandant,_ il dût regarder sur sa feuille pour vérifier le nom _, Langner._

Une femme apparue, carnet en main. Elle affichait un air sérieux et salua les personnes présentes respectueusement.

 _-Monsieur le Juge._

 _-Je vous remercie d'avoir fait vite. Que pouvez-vous nous dire au sujet de l'enquête, et du rapport, fait sur celle-ci._

 _-Et bien, Monsieur le Juge, après avoir lu méticuleusement le dossier puis le rapport, je dois avouer qu'en rien l'amitié reliant le commandant Gin et l'accusé Ackerman n'a faussé le rapport. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs très juste._

 _-Donc vous nous confirmez que Levi Ackerman aurait eu une influence positive sur le comportement d'Eren Jaëger?_

 _-Oui Monsieur. Mais, si je puis me permettre, il me semblerait juditieux de poser des questions à l'accusé, de manière à voir si les dates correspondent vraiment._

 _-Cela me semble juste._

La jeune femme donna son petit carnet au juge, tout en lui montrant divers choses que Levi ne pouvait voir. Finalement elle s'éclipsa, discrètement, et l'homme prit la parole.

 _-Monsieur Ackerman, au risque de me répéter, quand avez-vous rencontré Eren Jaeger?_

 _-Je n'ai jamais su dire quand exactement nous nous sommes rencontré. Je peux vous dire approximativement mais c'est tout, Monsieur._

 _-Je vois. Donc que pouvez-vous dire?_

 _-Je pense qu'Eren devait tout juste avoir quinze ans donc vers Avril ou Mai._

 _-Je vois. Savez-vous quand il a arrêté de fréquenter ces lieux?_

 _-Quand je lui ai demandé. Je l'ai vu traîner là-bas, et revenir avec des blessures pas possibles. J'ai réagis. Chose qu'aurait dû faire son père._

 _-Vous n'avez pas de dates?_

 _-Vous souvenez-vous de tout ce que vous faîtes au cours de votre vie et ce à l'heure exacte? Moi non. Donc non, je ne m'en souviens pas._

 _-Bien. Nous rendrons le verdict dans une demi-heure._

Lui et les jurés partirent, sous le regard plus que noir de Levi. Sentant du mouvement derrière lui, il se perdit a la contemplation de la salle. Tout le monde s'en allait, sauf deux personnes; Eren et Petra. D'ailleurs, il pouvait entendre Eren de là où il était et ça l'agaçait « _J'y crois encore_.» disait-il. Foutaises. Il allait se prendre une claque monumentale avec le verdict final. Il se remit correctement et donna un coup de coude à Erwin pour qu'il cesse de ruminer sur ces dossiers de merde.

 _-Va voir le gamin. Il va peter un câble à l'annonce du verdict sinon._

 _-Je ne suis pas baby-sitter Levi._

 _-Vas-y._

Le ton sans appel de son client, le fit soupirer et il appela les policiers qui se chargeaient de la sécurité pour qu'ils surveillent son client. Même si il savait que c'était la procédure, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça stupide. Franchement, qui irait s'enfuir avec des menottes aux poignets? Complètement con.

 _-Comme on se retrouve._

Levi haussa les sourcils tout en examinant le policier en face de lui. Il ne lui avait pas manqué cet abruti. Stupide policier de merde.

 _-On a perdu sa langue?_

 _-Je pensais qu'on aimait pas les pédophiles?_

Il l'entendit marmonner et Levi ricana intérieurement. Qu'il était pitoyable. Erwin revînt pile pour l'annonce du verdict, et les policiers partirent. Eren et Petra ne tardèrent pas à rentrer dans la salle et... Et qu'avez foutu Erwin? Le gamin affichait encore plus de détermination qu'avant.

 _-T'as pas fais ce que je t'ai demandé._

 _-Tais-toi et écoutes ta sentence._

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de fixer les jurés et le juge; Tous affichaient un air satisfait. Ça ne présageait rien de bon, même si au final, il s'y attendait. Le Juge prit une feuille dans ses mains et annonça suffisamment fort;

 _-Le verdict a été rendu. L'accusé Levi Ackerman est coupable de détournement de mineur sur la personne d'Eren Jaeger. La peine est donc de cinq ans de prison ferme ainsi que 75 000 € d'amende. Les faits retenus sont donc la soustraction de l'adolescent à son père sans que celui-ci ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, de plus, l'accusé à profité de l'état psychologique affaibli de l'adolescent pour pouvoir le séduire. La séance est levé._

Le verdict était dur à entendre. Il n'avait jamais fais tout ça. Eren l'aimait, c'était réciproque et puis c'était tout. Il ricana légèrement alors que les policiers présents l'emmenaient pour l'emprisonner. Au fond, il n'était plus que spectateur de la scène. Il entendait Eren au loin, hurlé que « _Non! C'est faux! Relâchez-le! Levi!»_ mais il ne porta pas attention à ses cris. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible, pas devant lui, hors de question. A peine fut-il sortit du tribunal, qu'il fut assaillit par les photographes et journalistes. Avec l'aide des policiers, il réussit à se fondre dans la masse pour atteindre la voiture de police. C'était fini. Ils avaient joué, et ils avaient perdu. Le soleil était trop beau, et il avait fini par se brûler les ailes. Du côté de son avocat, ce n'était pas la joie non plus. Celui-ci devait donner un stupide papier à ce gamin en pleure dont s'était entiché son client. C'était à cause de lui qu'il avait perdu son procès.. La pilule passait mal. La petite rousse qui tenait le garçon dans ses bras, le regarda méchamment, comme si qu'elle pouvait deviner ses pensées. Il soupira, prit sa serviette dans laquelle il avait rangé tout ces dossiers et s'avança vers le jeune tout en lui tendant le papier. Lorsqu'il lui prit, il ne se fit pas prier pour partir, hors-de-question d'entamer la conversation. Son travail était fini.

 _-Eren..._

 _-Il le savait Petra... Il m'avait prévenu et je ne l'ai pas écouté... Ça fait mal! Je veux pas qu'il aille en prison! Pas à cause de mon enfoiré de paternel!_

 _-Chut,_ elle le serra contre elle _, ne penses pas à ça, et lis plutôt ce qu'il t'a écrit d'accord?_

 _-Tu restes avec moi?_

 _-Bien sûr Eren..._

Tremblotant, il ouvrit le papier. Les larmes obstruant sa vue, il dû les frotter avant de pouvoir apercevoir correctement les lettres. Par reflexe, il lu le contenu à voix haute, comme pour rendre ça plus réel. Si seulement ça pouvait être faux.

 _\- «Eren. Je sais que tu vas chialer comme une gonzesse à l'annonce du verdict, alors lis bien cette lettre. Gardes bien tout ce qui vient de se passer dans un coin de ton crâne et penses-y. C'était impossible de gagner. On le savait dès le départ avec Erwin. Comment veux-tu gagner face à une justice sans sentiments? Je vais passer cinq ans en prison, et peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. Vis ta vie, t'es jeune, alors profites. Et par pitié, ne rejoins pas l'armée parce que t'as des envies suicidaires mais vas-y parce que c'est ton rêve. Je pense que ce vulgaire bout de papier signe la fin de notre histoire. Levi.»_

 _-Eren..._

 _-Il déconne pas vrai... Hein Petra?_

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui prit la main et l'emmena dehors. Avant de sortir, elle prit soin de cacher le visage d'Eren à l'aide d'un foulard qu'elle avait prit soin d'emmener avec elle et ouvrit la porte. Les flashs crépitaient, mais ils avancèrent. De force pour Eren, mais ils avançaient. Une page se tournait, dans la douleur, mais elle, Petra, sera toujours là. Elle continuera à le soutenir, car Eren allait avoir besoin de soutiens et elle ne pouvait l'abandonner, pas après tout ça, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté. Au plus profond d'elle, elle en voulait à Levi. Comment avait-il osé une bêtise pareille? Et cet avocat? De quel droit avait-il osé dire à Eren de continuer à y croire, coûte que coûte? C'était ignoble.

 _-Tu sais Petra... Je ne le crois pas. Je suis sur qu'il ment._

 _-Eren..._

 _-Arrêtes-toi là s'il te plaît. Je dois aller déposer quelque chose._

La jeune femme mit ses warnings et se gara dans la rue. Juste avant qu'Eren ouvre la portière, elle verrouilla les portes, plus sérieuse que jamais.

 _-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais Eren?_

 _-Levi pense que je le fais pour me vider la tête... Il n'a pas tort. C'est exactement pour ça que je veux y aller,_ il marqua une pause avant de continuer _, mais je vais lui montrer aussi que je ne suis pas qu'un stupide gamin. Je vais protéger mon pays. Je vais le rendre fier._

 _-Eren... Je..._

 _-T'en fais pas Petra, ça ira._

Il déverrouilla les portes et s'en alla vers la boîte aux lettres qu'il avait aperçu. Finalement, il n'aurait pas besoin de Petra.

 _-Idiot. On va mourir d'inquiétude avec Levi..._

Tout ça à cause d'une justice sans sentiments. Tout ça parce que Levi n'était pas fichu de parler sentiments... Sentiments... _'Les sentiments vous gâchent la vie autant qu'ils l'égayent'_ c'est sur cette pensée que Petra ouvrit sa portière, affichant un sourire faussement heureux au jeune et démarra. Une page se tournait mais une autre pointait le bout de son nez. Pour autant, elle n'arrivait pas à se rassurer, elle avait une drôle de sensation quant à celle-ci. En fait, elle était persuadée qu'elle n'allait pas être des plus heureuses, elle non plus. Mais ça, seul l'avenir le dira.

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s) ;**

 **Itsuke3 ** : Sadique est mon deuxième prénom !

 **Akana-Sama** ; L'horreur totale. Le site a tellement buguer qu'il était impossible de publier! Arg! Yeah, ça c'est du conseil haha!

 **sandou01 ** ; Pas faux. Et bien loupé! En réalité je n'aime pas tout ce qui est mignon, du moins, pas ici. Erd et Petra sont là pour égayer le tout héhé. Quelle est ma sentence pour ne pas avoir fait d'Happy End? En faveur.. Bof bof! Le psychologue avait juste dis que ses sentiments étaient réels. Le fond de son analyse n'avait jamais été dite! Le fond a tout fait malheureusement pour eux. Du positif nous sommes passé au négatif et ce d'un coup... Dur dur. Oui je te l'accord, c'est très étrange! Mais j'ai répondu à tout ça ici! Héhé! Et bien... Loupé héhé.

 **Hache** **la pieuvre** ; Non du tout, je suis en Terminale **,** et à vrai dire, le droit ne m'intéresse étrangement pas plus que ça! Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, et je suis désolée si cela n'a pas plu... A vrai dire je tenais vraiment à montrer qu'il n'y avait pas que le procès de Levi en jeu, mais aussi la carrière d'Erwin qui n'avait jamais connu la défaite. Ainsi, il est tellement stressé par cette cause perdue qu'il en perd ses moyens. Cela peut paraître étrange, mais c'était important pour moi, va savoir pourquoi... Tant mieux, j'aime l'originalité!

 **Audrey** **Takarai** ; Alors là, j'ai bloqué pendant cinq minutes devant ton commentaire... J'arrive pas à voir où et quand j'aurai pu réussir à placer un lemon? Ca m'a laissé perplexe haha! J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçue!

 **fana mangas** ; Merci beaucoup !

* * *

 **Note de fin** ; Je comptais en réalité finir cette fiction ici. Je sais qu'elle est frustrante mais...C'est justement ça qui me plaît particulièrement. Après, je peux vous toujours vous proposer une fin plus joyeuse, mais sachez que pour moi ça s'arrête ici. Si vous tenez à une fin "joyeuse", alors je la ferais après la peine de Levi. C'est comme vous voulez, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!


	12. Bonus- Avenir

_\- Vous êtes désormais libre. N'essayez pas de récidivez ou autre, sinon.._

 _-J'y compte pas._

Levi poussa la porte et il se retrouva dehors. Libre. Il était enfin libre. Il serra un peu plus fort son sac où se trouvait toutes ses petites affaires et admira la rue; Celle-ci n'était pas particulièrement belle, elle était même plutôt écœurante tant il y avait de papiers étalés dans les caniveaux mais il n'en avait que faire. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait maintenant. Chaque fois qu'il voyait une voiture passer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit Erd et Petra. Ces deux-là devait venir le chercher mais visiblement, être à l'heure ne faisait pas partis de leur projet. Il attendit une bonne demi-heure avant qu'une voiture noire ne se gare devant lui; La clio rouge de la jeune femme aurait-elle rendue l'âme? Ca ne serait même pas étonnant vu le peu d'entretien que Petra faisait sur celle-ci.

 _\- Je suis désolée du retard Levi! Gunther ne voulait pas se lever et-_

 _\- Ca va j'ai compris, j'suis pas attardé enfin._

 _\- Ca fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, t'as pas tellement changé finalement!_

Pas tellement changer... Bien sûr que si. Certes moralement il était toujours le même, mais physiquement... Il se trouvait laid. Vieux. De petites rides s'étaient nichées sur sa peau blanche, et ça, ça ne lui était pas passé inaperçu. Ca le dégoutait rien que d'y penser. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de cheveux blancs! Ca aurait été une horreur.

 _\- Dis-donc Grognon, ça te dérange si on passe par le centre-ville avant de rentrer? Non, bien sûr que non, allez montes!_

A bien y regarder, Petra avait grossi. Pas de beaucoup, mais d'après ses souvenirs, elle semblait plus fine. Non, elle l'était. C'était normal à bien y réfléchir; Quelle femme ne grossissait pas après un accouchement? C'est dommage, tout ça pour un saleté de mioche qui allait passer des années à chouiner, geindre et à emmerder son monde. Bien qu'il ne voyait que des points négatifs à l'arrivée du petit Gunther, qui devait fêter ses deux ans, il était heureux pour ses amis, d'autant plus pour Petra. Il savait à quel point elle souhaitait avoir une famille et il devait avouer qu'ils formaient une belle famille, avec Erd. Eren avait particulièrement bien joué sur ce coup là. Eren... A part de Petra, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Comme prévu, il s'était enrôlé dans l'armée. Toujours vivant à l'heure actuelle, et ça le soulageait.

 _\- Tu vas devoir bouger ton sac, on récupère un collègue. Je suis désolé, mais c'est nécessaire._

 _\- Je te rappelle que je viens de passer cinq ans en prison avec les pires criminels qui soient alors je suis pas à ça près._

Levi haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait. Non en fait, il était pire qu'avant. Son caractère. Il était sur les nerfs, même avec ses amis, alors qu'il ne devait pas/plus. Il était libre. Il n'avait plus à se défendre comme il le faisait en prison. C'était fini. Fini. Sortant de ses pensées, il remarqua qu'ils étaient finalement sortit de la voix rapide. Quelques minutes plus tard la voiture s'arrêta devant un petit café et la portière droite s'ouvrit. Levi eut juste le temps de poser son sac sur ses genoux avant que le nouvel arrivant ne s'installe à ses côtés.

 _\- Merci Erd c'est sympa!_

 _\- Je te devais bien ça. Donc, je dois te déposer où?_

 _\- A l'aéroport pardi! Maintenant que j'ai réussis à avoir mes congés, je vais en profiter pour voyager!_

L'ancien prisonnier ne porta même pas attention au type installé à côté de lui; Il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas à quoi il ressemblait et il n'en avait que faire. La seule chose qu'il désirait c'était de retourner chez lui. Chez lui... En réalité, il n'en avait plus. Petra lui avait annoncé que malgré tout leurs efforts, à Erd et elle il supposait, ils n'avaient pas réussit à payer son loyer, et donc il avait été mit dehors, ou du moins, ses affaires. Heureusement que la maison de Petra avait un grand grenier. Le trajet vers l'aéroport se fit sans encombre et dans la bonne humeur. Les trois n'avaient pas arrêté de parler, le laissant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant qu'il était sortit.. Le constat fut catastrophique; Pas d'argent, pas de logement, pas de boulot. Il savait qu'il allait vivre chez les Gin mais hors de question que ce soit permanent. Il ne tenait pas à être une gêne pour eux, d'autant plus que leur stupide gosse les épuisait déjà suffisamment, pas la peine de leur rajouter une charge supplémentaire.

 _\- On va t'accompagner._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés vous savez!_

 _\- Tu serais capable de te perdre, donc on t'accompagne. C'est non négociable._

 _\- Ce n'est pas faux,_ dit-il gêné.

La petite troupe se dirigea donc à l'aéroport, Levi à l'arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir à sa place. Il était de trop. Il remarqua que la femme du groupe se mit à ralentir pour se mettre à sa hauteur, un sourire bienveillant sur son visage.

 _\- Tout va bien?_

 _\- Parfaitement._

 _\- Tu sais, tu n'es plus obligé de tout garder pour toi.. Je suis là moi._

 _\- Je sais Petra, mais ça va._

 _\- Tu es inquiet, ça se voit. Ne me dis pas que c'est faux, je ne te croirais pas._

 _\- C'est normal tu crois pas?_ Son ton était froid _, je n'ai plus aucuns repères dans ce monde. Plus de job, plus de logement, comment veux-tu que je sois serein hein?_

 _\- On t'aidera Levi._

 _\- C'est justement ça le problème,_ murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, la petite femme lui attrapa la main et ils se rapprochèrent du groupe. Visiblement l'inconnu arrivait tout juste. Quelle idée de faire confiance à Petra pour arriver à l'heure aussi. Pour éviter les au revoir dont il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre, Levi prétexta devoir aller aux toilettes. Pourquoi devrait-il faire partit de tout ça alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas? Ridicule. Par chance, l'aéroport était bien indiqué et il trouva facilement le lieux voulu. La première chose qu'il fit fut de se mouiller le visage, une sorte de besoin pour se connecter à la réalité. Plus de prison. Plus de prison. Dans un soupire, il se regarda dans la vitre; Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée. Pour lui, les gardiens allaient débarquer à tout moment pour le renvoyer dans sa cellule. Il savait pertinemment que c'était stupide, mais c'était ainsi. D'un coup, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme qui le bouscula dans sa précipitation. Sa main ricocha douloureusement contre le robinet et il ne pu retenir un grognement mécontent. Connard. Lorsque l'homme ressentit, il regarda Levi, gêné.

 _\- Je suis désolé, mon collègue ne voulait pas me laisser aller au petit coin et j'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention pour venir... Un peu trop rapidement._

 _\- J'en ai rien à foutre._

Levi le contourna et sortit. Quel abruti ce type. Revenant sur ses pas, il chercha désespérément ses amis du regard mais ceux-là étaient introuvables; Génial. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être une saleté de mioche à la recherche de ses parents. Il tourna en rond pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes et décida finalement de s'installer sur un siège. Hors de question qu'il se fatigue inutilement à les chercher.

 _\- Excusez-moi Madame, auriez-vous vu un militaire un peu pressé dans le coin?_

 _\- Je suis désolée, mais non._

 _\- Je vois. Merci._

Un groupe de militaire semblait chercher l'autre abruti des chiottes. Elle était belle l'armée, même pas capable de retrouver un gamin ayant une envie pressante! Si c'était ça l'avenir, alors le pays était fichu. Son regard perdu sur le groupe, un type a la chevelure blonde s'approcha de lui. Il semblait avoir le même âge a priori.

 _\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, auriez-vous vu-_

 _\- Aux chiottes, abruti._

L'homme armé fronça les sourcils mais le remercia tout de même, avant de gueuler à ses compagnons la position de leur ami. Ses pauvres oreilles...

 _\- Levi, te voilà!_

Il se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Petra. Elle en avait mit du temps pour le trouver dis-donc. Elle semblait essoufflée. Avant, ce genre d'activité ne l'aurait pas fatigué, vraiment, il fallait qu'elle se remette au sport. Si ça continuait, elle allait devenir une véritable incapable.

 _\- Remets toi au sport, tu vas devenir une baleine sinon._

 _\- Hé! C'est vraiment pas sympa ça!_

Il haussa les épaules et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la sortie. Petra lui parla de divers choses dont il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre mais il s'arrêta net en voyant un groupe de personnes. La femme remarquant l'arrêt brutal de son ami, se retourna vers lui, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

 _\- Putain mais c'est pas vrai..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Levi? Tu ne te sens pas bien?_

 _\- Dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas amené ici pour ça._

 _\- Mais de quoi tu parles?_

Il fit un geste brusque, la colère se reflettant dans ses pupilles. La petite rousse suivit la direction montrée et écarquilla les yeux. Oh non..

 _\- Je te promets que je ne savais pas!_

Levi jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à ce petit groupe et partit dehors d'un pas rapide. Non, il ne voulait pas le voir. Pas maintenant. Il entendit au loin, l'homme qu'il ne voulait pas voir, appeler son amie. Tant mieux si il ne l'avait pas vu. Peut-être l'avait-il oublié d'ailleurs, qui sait. Cette pensée l'attrista mais il l'ignora; En cinq ans, il avait eu le temps de s'habituer à ce genre de pensées. Il trouva Erd posé contre le mur, sans aucunes cigarettes dans les mains; Ca lui faisait bizarre.

 _\- T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi?_

 _\- On peut dire ça ouai. T'aurais pas 50€? Je te rembourse dès que je peux, c'est juste que je dois prendre le taxi là.._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin, on rentre ensemble je te rappelle.._

 _\- Tu veux que je te supplie?_

Voyant l'air renfrogné de son ami, l'ancien fumeur soupira et sortit quelques billets de son porte-feuille. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas son comportement, il lui donna l'argent. Levi payait toujours ses dettes de toute façon. Le plus petit s'éclipsa rapidement à la recherche d'un taxi. Par chance, il en trouva un rapidement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il voit Eren maintenant..

 _[…]_

Cela devait faire une semaine depuis la scène de l'aéroport. Petra n'en avait pas reparlé et ça l'arrangeait, il n'en avait aucune envie. Le temps qu'il trouve une solution à sa situation, il avait élu domicile dans le grenier des Gin, l'ayant aménagé avec ses anciens meubles. Point positif, il n'aurait pas à en racheter, c'était déjà ça d'économisé. Toute la semaine, il avait passé son temps à envoyer des CV un peu partout mais rien y faisait; Qui voudrait embaucher un type qui a été reconnu coupable de détournement de mineur? Personne. Quand il ne traînait pas dans les rues à la recherche d'un emploi, il passait son temps à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble; Ca soulageait ses nerfs et au moins, ça faisait un travail en moins à faire pour ses amis. Malgré son adaptation en ces lieux, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à un habitant; Le petit Gunther. Celui-ci était crade. Il bavait, partout. Il hurlait. La nuit était un véritable calvaire d'ailleurs.. Comment pouvait-on aimer les gosses? C'était tout simplement dégueulasse. Et dire qu'il en avait été un.. Quelqu'un toqua sur la petite trappe et il soupira. Combien de fois devra-t-il leur dire d'entrer sans demander sa permission? Ils étaient chez eux merde quoi.

 _\- Levi, on va manger!_

Il l'entendit descendre et cinq minutes plus tard, les quatre se trouvaient à table, bien qu'Erd passait plus son temps derrière les fourneaux à faire il ne sait quoi. Il mangea son repas silencieusement et lorsqu'il eut fini, il débarrassa son assiette et observa Petra nourrir son enfant. C'était attendrissant.

 _\- Tu ne regrettes pas?_

 _\- Aucunement. J'aime pas les gosses et vous êtes bien mieux ensembles qu'on ne l'était avec Petra._

 _\- Heureusement que l'humanité ne pense pas comme toi... On aurait vite été decimé._

 _\- Ouai, sans doute._

La sonnette retentit, et l'enfant se mit à pleurer, envoyant sa purée de carotte sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, un vrai porc. Petra se mit à rire devant sa tête déconfite et lui demanda d'aller ouvrir. Il prit tout son temps pour se rendre à la porte et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il se mordit la lèvre.

 _\- Eren._

 _\- Je... Salut._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

 _\- J'aimerai te parler..._

 _\- Tu viens de le faire._

Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, celle-ci resta ouverte à cause du pied du plus jeune. Evidemment.

 _\- S'il te plait Levi..._

Il soupira, las, et gueula qu'il sortait deux minutes à l'attention de Petra et Erd. Il était complètement flippé. Il avait envie de serrer Eren dans ses bras mais d'un autre côté... La prison l'avait fait réfléchir. Cette histoire, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Il aimait Eren, c'était un fait plus qu'évident mais, pour une raison encore inconnue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait gâcher son adolescence. Leur relation était malsaine.

 _\- Je suis désolé._

 _\- Pour?_

 _\- Pour ton séjour en prison. Si j'avais été plus vieux..._

 _\- Mûri Eren. Ce qui est fait est fait, c'est tout._

 _\- Je... J'ai jamais pu t'oublier._

Levi regarda distraitement les voitures passer dans la petite rue, alors que lui, était installé sur les petites marches présentent devant la maison, Eren assit à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas le regarder. Il devait se tenir à ce qu'il s'était dit; Plus de contact, pas avec lui. Il entendit le froissement de la veste du jeune et reconnu immédiatement le paquet de cigarettes qu'il fumait occasionnellement lorsqu'il était trop énervé, avant son petit séjour en prison. Alors comme ça, il avait prit ses habitudes... Mauvaise influence qu'il était.

 _\- J'ai essayé pourtant,_ il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et l'alluma _, mais t'étais toujours là. Le pire, c'est que je m'en suis voulu de te faire ça._

 _\- Nous deux c'était fini à partir du moment où j'ai été condamné._

 _\- T'y crois même pas._

 _-_ _Évidemment_ _que je le pense._

 _\- Je ne te crois pas. Oses me le dire en face, droit dans les yeux. Là je te prendrais au sérieux._

 _\- Tu me fais chier Eren._

Pas une seule fois il le regarda. Il continua à regarder les voitures défiler et regretta de ne pas avoir prit le temps de prendre une veste. Il avait froid à force de rester dehors. Il entendit Eren soupirer et son visage se tourna de lui-même; Il était devenu un homme. Il était beau. Levi se détesta mentalement. C'était ignoble comme comportement. Comment pouvait-il rejeter ses convictions comme ça, en un regard?

 _\- Il est mignon Gunther n'est-ce-pas?_

 _\- Il est crade._

 _\- Toujours aussi maniaque hein.._

 _\- Il semblerait._

Il sentit le regard presque prédateur d'Eren sur sa personne et ça ne lui plaisait pas. _«Tournes ton putain de regard. Dégages. Sors de ma vie de merde_.» pensait-il.

 _\- T'es beau Levi._

Il sentit la main chaude d'Eren sur sa joue, et il ria nerveusement en le regardant.

 _\- T'es qu'un connard Eren. T'oses dire des conneries pareilles alors que je suis un putain de vieux._

 _\- Tu ne l'es pas._

 _\- Fermes-là._

Eren se leva et attrapa la main de Levi. Il la lui serrait, mais le plus âgé resta inerte. Il ne céderait pas.

 _\- Trouves-toi une petite-amie, et lâches-moi._

 _\- J'ai appris la guitare._

 _\- Ta pote Sasha peut-être ou quelqu'un d'autre j'en sais rien mais fous moi la paix._

D'un geste rageur, Eren le releva d'un coup sec et il ressentit une douleur à sa main; L'armée l'avait endurci. Il se retrouva collé contre le torse du plus jeune et il ne pu faire qu'un constant affligeant; Il avait encore grandit. Son menton se releva brutalement et il méprisa Eren pour ça.

 _\- Arrêtes de m'ignorer. C'est toi que je veux putain! Ca fait cinq ans Levi, cinq ans! J'ai tout fais pour te sortir de ma tête mais il n'y a que toi! Les autres sont tellement fades! Laisses-moi t'aimer! Laisses-moi te rendre heureux! Laisses-moi te-_

Le bruit d'une gifle résonna dans la petite cour. Il l'avait fait. Levi l'avait frappé. Eren fixait la petite pelouse mal-entretenue, préférant rester silencieux. Levi, lui, fixait le Tee-Shirt du plus jeune. Il aurait dû se taire. Il aurait dû, ça lui aurait évité de se prendre une claque inutilement. Par automatisme, Levi agrippa le haut d'Eren, créant ainsi d'innombrable plis du tissus sous ses mains. Silence.

 _\- T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste Eren._

Son front se posa lourdement contre ce torse bien bâti, et il resta silencieux. Jamais il n'avait été aussi vulnérable en sa présence. Jamais. Il sentit la main d'Eren lui agripper la nuque, la massant légèrement au passage. Stupide gamin. Il le détestait.

 _\- Tu pouvais pas rester avec tes putains d'amis? Tu pouvais pas ne pas voir Petra? Tu pouvais pas tout simplement m'ignorer? Putain de merde Eren, tu me fais chier! J'ai jamais été aussi pitoyable et c'est de ta putain de faute. Je te hais tellement._

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, Eren resserra sa prise. Sa main libre se posa d'ailleurs sur sa hanche et il raffermit encore plus sa prise. Qu'il profite.

 _\- Redonnons-nous une chance... S'il te plait..._

Un long silence s'installa suite aux propos du plus jeune. En avait-il envie? Oui. Etait-il prêt? Non. Il leva la tête et l'air de chien battu qu'il vit ne l'aida en rien dans sa décision. Stupide gosse.

 _\- Je n'sais pas Eren._

 _\- Levi..._

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir._

 _\- Bien sûr que si, ce n'est certainement pas toi qui serais venu me voir..._

 _\- Et ça aurait peut-être été mieux ains-_

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase que les lèvres d'Eren se posèrent sur les siennes. Les habitudes reprenant le dessus, ils échangèrent un baiser plus qu'endiablé. Il n'était pas doux, ni violent, juste sauvage. Eren rompit celui-ci et regarda Levi, un sourire triomphant collé sur son visage. Non, il n'était pas devenu un homme. Il était toujours ce gamin prétentieux et arrogant.

 _\- Tu vois, tu te mens à toi-même._

 _\- Et? Je suis un adulte, je fais ce qu'il me chante._

 _\- Pas quand ça nous concerne,_ il retint sa respiration et toucha la joue du plus vieux _, allez Levi..._

Il soupira et prit la main posée sur son visage pour la serrer avant de la lâcher et de retourner lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé qu'Eren le savait que c'était pour cela qu'il était passé. Le fourbe. Au moment où il allait tourner la poignet, il entendit Eren l'appeler et il lui daigna un regard. Enlèves ce sourire de merde de ton beau visage...

 _\- Samedi, je passerai vers 20 heures, sois prêt! Je te dois toujours un morceau de guitare!_

Levi passa la porte et la referma de suite derrière lui. Inconsciemment, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de souffler; Il était temps qu'il se coupe les cheveux c'était vraiment plus possible. Il ignora l'appel de Petra et monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans son espace qu'était le grenier. Il fouilla longuement dans sa commode avant de sortir quelques affaires dont il était à peu près satisfait. Le sale gosse lui avait fait perdre toutes ses convictions.

 _\- Tu me fais chier Eren,_ dit-il en un semblant de sourire.

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) ;**

 **Itsuke3 ; ** Bien sûr qu'il est entêté, c'est Eren après tout haha!

 **sandou01 ** ; Je n'aime pas tout ce qui est gnangnan, donc même la Happy End ne l'est pas trop ! Haha!

 **Leyana** ; La voilà !

 **Diamantsauvage ** ; Je te remercie de ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir! J'espère que ta frustration est moins présente maintenant?

 **Hache la pieuvre ; ** Voilà l'épilogue! :)

 **Akana-Sama ** ; Et bien maintenant que le site marche, tu vas pouvoir la poster héhé! Mais non ne me hais pas, j'ai fais quelque chose de plus joyeux regardes!

 **Guest** ; Merci beaucoup!

 **MarionMF ** ; Le bonus sert à ça héhé!

 **WheitoIsComing ; ** Zen, zen! Haha! Et non, ce n'est pas une fin triste! Sadique mais pas trop!

A **udrey** **Takarai** ; Et voilà donc la suite, cinq ans plus tard!

 **PetiteOtaku21 ** ; J'ai réécris les chapitres 10 et 11 car après relecture et plusieurs commentaires, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas ça. Héhé. Voici la suite un peu plus joyeuse!

 **Sympa mais** ; J'ai pris en compte ton avis et j'ai réécris les chapitres concernant le procès. Merci de ta review!

 **Roshantic ** ; Oui je m'en suis rendue compte grâce à ton commentaire! Pendant la réécriture du chapitre 10 et 11, je l'ai corrigé! Merci de me l'avoir signalé! Pour le rapport de police, j'ai aussi modifié cette partie. Je suis désolée si tu as été déçue. Comme je l'ai dis, je les ai réécris en essayant de prendre en compte chaque commentaire et en regardant les archives d'Ina, les procès tout ça tout ça (Monsieur Landru, vous êtes effrayant.), ainsi même le passage avec le psychologue a été revu. Je te remercie de ta critique, cela m'a permis de me corriger! :)

 **Lizzie** ; Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire m'a permis de corriger pas mal d'éléments lorsque j'ai réécris le procès!

 **Guest** ; Oh merci beaucoup! Et bien, la voilà haha!

 **Wasab-chan** ; Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait plaisir! Voilà la "happy-end"


End file.
